The First Annual Memorial Games
by TimX7
Summary: President Paylor has put a stop to the Hunger Games, but has created the Memorial Games. Yearly held games that someone wants to put a stop too, and to return to the barbaric Hunger Games. CLOSED!
1. Prologue

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Title: The First Annual Memorial Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: President Paylor has put a stop to the Hunger Games, but has created the Memorial Games. Yearly held games that someone wants to put a stop too, and to return to the barbaric Hunger Games.**

**Author's Note: I'm finally doing my own Submit a Tribute Story, but I'm keeping my promise of never having the tributes fight to the death. Because I'll be too attached to them to kill them, but if you want to see their deaths. Then I've thrown something extra into the plot that would result in some of the tributes dying, but not all of them.**

**I also regret even mentioning this, but when you submit your tribute, their name will be used as a character for a machinima web series that I'm planning, and almost done with the planning stages. It'll be a Halo: Reach parody of the Hunger Games trilogy. And I don't know which characters will be the long lasting main characters and who'll die within the first three episodes. But yeah I need original characters and none of this parodies of Katniss and the other named tribute bullcrap. Though you can make your original tribute similar to a named tribute in the Hunger Games. But don't give me any parodies of characters like Katniss Everdeen or Foxface, and the list goes on.**

**Could the person who created Livia for Behind Enemy Lines by 4everYoursEmma, please submit Livia's bio to this story. I want to use her in my series, and I want to make it official right here, right now. Because I don't know if you're a registered user of FFN or not. Now I'm done explaining everything. Let's get the prologue out of the way so you all can submit a tribute/Spartan cyborg.**

**Prologue**

A twenty-nine year old man with purple hair and purple eyes enters President Paylor's office in her recently restored mansion.

"You wanted to see me Madam President?" Tim Lansing said.

"Yes please come in and shut the door." Paylor said. Tim does so and steps closer to the desk. "I called you in here because I want you to head up the new Gamemaker department for a annual games I'm planning."

Tim was about to speak in protest, but Paylor stopped him from getting a word out, by continuing.

"Let me finish... It's not the Hunger Games. I've already put my foot down on that situation. This is different... In order to ensure that future generations know of the 74th Hunger Games and of the rebellion, I want hold the Memorial Games everywhere around this time. I've received word that the equipment for these games has been completed and are in the testing phase. It's all non lethal and similar to laser tag, that a lot of kids in the Career districts play. However the developers are trying a experiemental teleportation system, one that will teleport the eliminated tribute to the entrance of the arena. Your opinion...?"

"I don't know what to say Madam President. I'm pretty shocked that you want me to be the head Gamemaker. But I'm not surprised that you'd want to make something similar to the Hunger Games only non lethal. That is a stroke of genius Madam President. I'm honored to take this responsibility."

"The other Gamemakers are going to be the surviving Tributes that fought in the rebellion. Go and tell them that it is an order from me, to work under you to make the Memorial games a reality."

"What about...?"

"Don't worry about Ms. Everdeen. I have ways of getting her aquitted for killing President Coins. I'm actually one of the few that is pleased Coins was killed. She was a very vengeful bitch, and she got what she deserved."

"I agree with you Madam President." Tim said. "If you'll excuse me."

Tim left the office after saluting Paylor, he walked out of the mansion and got on his cellphone. "It's me... Please ask the surviving tributes, minus Ms. Everdeen of course, to my office in the Capitol. It is very urgent that I talk with them."

Tim met with the tributes that won the Hunger Games of the past, and he explained the entire situation to them. He could easily tell that some of the were upset at this concept, and he couldn't blame them. They were eager for Capitol children blood and vengeance at being put through the Hunger Games, but those like Haymitch and Peeta understood and readily accepted a position as Gamemaker. Though Johanna and Enobaria weren't so easily in agreement with Tim.

"Is President Paylor out of her mind?" Johnann said. "We should be punishing those little Capitol bastards for our suffering! Not letting them watch us play laser tag in an outddor arena!"

"It might not be an outdoor arena Johanna." Annie said. "Since Katniss blew up the Hunger Games arena, it will have to be rebuilt."

"She's right..." Tim said in reply. "The entire thing has to be rebuilt after Katniss's little incident in the Quarter Quell. But right now Enobaria and you are out voted. I doubt everybody else's vote will change within the next few seconds."

"Fine, I'm in if Enobaria is in." Johanna said reluntantly.

"I'm in..." Enobaria said. "For Madam President's sake."

"Then it's setlled, when Katniss's trial is over, I'll inform her and offer her a position. That is if she's aquitted..."

Tim's phone went off and he quickly answered it. The victors glared at him in jealousy because he's from the Capitol. As with every Capitol citizen, Tim could afford a cellphone, where as the Districts couldn't. Then again Tim was a Capitol citizen that fled the Capitol and joined the rebellion in District 13. His parents were government officials and once Gamemakers during the 73rd and 74th Hunger Games. Tim fled the Capitol around the time Katniss and Peeta won the Hunger Games.

"Alright thank you..." Tim hung up and look at his subordinates. "That was Plutarch... Looks like Paylor pulled through her promise to get Katniss aquitted..."

Johanna just placed her face into her hands and sighed heavily. "You mean the trial was just for show?"

"Not really, but the prosecution had a strong case against Katniss and her insanity plea looked like ti was going nowhere. The judge just aquitted her, and I have to be in the same hovercraft as her, to give her my offer." With that Tim left his office. Leaving some of the victors bewildered.

"What just happened?" Haymitch asked.

Katniss Everdeen was escorted onto a hovercraft with Haymitch and Plutarch. When she sat down in a chair, Tim made his presence known.

"Ms. Everdeen... So nice to meet you..." Tim takes out a stick of gum and shoves it into his mouth. "I've got a proposition for you, that is too good to be true."

"Who are you?" she asked. Haymitch whispered into her ear on Tim's identity.

"My name is Tim Lansing. I've admired your work real closely. Ever since you gave Rue that memorial burial to blowing up the entire arena. I've watched you on TV all of this time, but to have you join the same rebellion I was a apart of... What a honor!"

"Get to the point please..."

Tim explained everything to Katniss and she listened intently as he explained everything.

"A non lethal team base version of the Hunger Games?"

"Well it's understandable if you don't like the idea. You don't have to be a part of it..."

"Are you crazy! I would be honored to work under you... But I have to stay in District 12."

"Yeah I know... You can reach me through this number..." Tim written down his cellphone number and handed it to Katniss. "It'll be a pleasure doing business with you."

**Author's Comment: That's it for the prologue. Next chapter I'll start writing from a first person perspective. So this is the end of the third person perspective. I'm pretty nervous because I've never done first person before, I've always have been an third person kind of guy with past tense. But I'm going to broaden my horizons so to speak. Do something different and see if it suites me. The only first person I've done comes in the form of a narrative before going back to the third person. But I've talked anough. Here is your applitcation. At long last you can now apply a tribute for this story, and my web series. Here is the application with a submitted character of my own.**

**Name: Azrael Lupine**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: He's comepletely insane, sociopathic and he believes that he is truely the Angel of Death Azrael.**

**Description: He has short jet black hair and black eyes. He wears the same clothing day after day, as he can't afford any new clothes nor can he constantly steal from the tailor's shop. He wears a black t-shirt with a white Grim Reaper on the front, a former night shirt he would wear when his parents were alive, but now fits him for a change. And he wears a pair of black denim jeans. His skin is psaty white from staying out of the sun for years, only coming out at night to find food.**

**District: 12**

**Token: A gold inverted pentagram within a gold circle pin.**

**Strengths: His father ebing a butcher before his death, has taught Azrael how to cut up meat. So he knows the various cuts of animal meat. Plus he has also learned how to use chains and meat hooks as ranged weapons. But this skill is useless in the Memorial Games. But may prove useful if he has to hunt his own food.**

**Weaknesses: The fact that he has developed a hatred for sunlight, by staying indoors during the day for countless years living on the streets. He knows he won't be set ablaze like a vampire, but he is still sensitive to it. Not to mention his ego is unbelievably large for a District 12 person.**

**Background: Azrael's true name has been lost to the sands of time. He changed his name after the fire that took his parents and sister's lives. Now he lives alone in the Seam. He used his butcher skills to find meat, and did steal meat from his father's former butcher shop, which was under new management. How he got the meat out of the freezer without being caught is a mystery. It's probably because the once assistant store manager, and family friend allowed Azrael to take the meat. Azrael has been trying to find scraps of food to survive. Rarely he's able to go down to the Hob for Greasy Sae's stew, and some cases get meat from his father's shop. Azrael had to learn how to defend himself in case he's attacked by other homeless people who want his supplies. So he learned how to make ranged chain weapons from heavy duty chains and meat hooks. He always attended the Hunger Games reapings, in high hopes of being reaped, he didn't dare volunteer for them. However after Katniss and Peeta started their rebellion, which led to the destruction of District 12, Azrael knew living on the streets was now his way of life and had to deal with it. He hid in the sewers during the bombings and remained safe from harm, while almost everone else in the Seam was blown to bits.**

**Reaping Outfit: His usual black t-shirt with a Grim Reaper on the front in white. He also wears the same pair of black denim jeans that he has been wearing since he stole them from the tailor's shop.**

**Interview Outfit: A black hooded robe with a plastic human skull mask.**

**Chariot Outfit: The same as his interview outfit.**

**Interview Angle: To wait in the shadows and to strike when his prey appears in front of his eyes. Not even letting his prey know he's about strike until it is too late.**

**Games Outfit: His usual attire mentioned above.**

**Quote: I AM forsaken!**

**Romance/Alliances: It's quite possible, since there are two teams, who must work together to eliminate the other team and claim victory.**

**Other: He sometimes talks in a third person at times. Calling himself Azrael the Angel of Death.**

**That's it... Send me your tribute and don't be shy. I'll be needing these tributes to get this story get off the ground. As well as something else. Below is a blank tribute application if you don't want to use the one above, and delete all of that info. And I'll be needing Capitol and District 13 tributes too. Since this is a non lethal games, they can be reaped as well.  
**

**Name:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Description:  
**

**District:  
**

**Token:  
**

**Strengths:  
**

**Weaknesses:  
**

**Background:  
**

**Reaping Outfit:  
**

**Interview Outfit:  
**

**Chariot Outfit:  
**

**Interview Angle:  
**

**Games Outfit:  
**

**Quote:  
**

**Romance/Alliances:  
**

**Other:  
**


	2. Technical difficulties

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Author's Note: Still waiting for tribute submissions. So please get those in to me ASAP. Because the quicker the spots are filled, the quicker I can get down to writing the actual story. Here is just a short filler chapter to tide everyone over, till I get the reapings for Districts 1 through 4 and the Capitol written. But I'll need YOUR submissions to make it possible.**

**Head Gamemaker Tim Lansing's POV**

I walk into the tech center of the Memorial Games, in an communications building for the Capitol. I enter the elevator and go down to the basement research and development labs. Where they're testing the new gear for the upcoming games. I was informed that they were nearing completion, but had one slight problem that was keeping the developers from releasing them to the Gamemakers. I had to find out what that problem was...

"What seems to be the problem Beetee?" I ask Beetee.

"I'll show you..." Beetee replied, standing up and walking over to the display of the laser guns. They were a stroke of genius... They were small hand cannons with a little light at the end, which would emit the laser. The armor and receivers were silver technological vests, with the receivers on the chest, back, and shoulders. The R&D department really out did themselves on this one, I don't understand what the problem was...

"Dave come out here!" Beetee shouted as he grabbed one of the guns off the wall display. A short and nerdy young man walked out into the room. He had a white lab coat on, with his glasses taped in the middle, obviously to keep them together. He also wore one of the vests.

"Hold still Dave..." Beetee fired the laser and Dave vanished in a flash of light. I stood there amazed.

"You got the teleportation part finished." I say. "I don't know what the problem is..."

Beetee turned on a nearby monitor and there stood Dave, in another room of the department. There was one noticible thing about him.

"Dave where are your clothes?" I ask him.

"That's the problem!" he replied. "The problem is that when one of us is hit by the laser and transported to the designated location, we lose our clothes! It's been a problem ever since we implemented the teleporter system into the guns and armor."

I sigh... "Now I see what the problem is... Is there any steps being taken to fix this problem Beetee?"

"We have a few ideas, but nothing has been tested yet Mr. Lansing."

"Please Beetee call me Tim. Okay? I call you by your first name all of the time."

"Sorry Tim... It's just that you're the Head Gamemaker and all. So I was trying to be formal."

"It's okay, you don't have to be formal with me or the other Gamemakers. We're all friends here. Now please fix this problem or remove the teleporter system. Because I would hate to tell the tributes that they can't wear their lucky articles of clothing into the arena or they're favorite clothes. Because they'd end up stark naked when they've been eliminated from competition."

"Already on it Tim." Beetee said as I leave the labs. I take the elevator back up to ground floor. Where I was called on my phone. It was Paylor... She called me to have me investigate the closed down Capitol Genetics Building. Which was closed down almost a year ago, when Paylor was sworn in as President of Panem. Hmmm, if there is a problem at the Genetics Building, then that means something was stolen. I do remember the order to incinerate the muttations in that building when Paylor ordered it. It's been going slow, but most of the mutts were destroyed. However the remaining ten percent was still being housed in that building. If the remaining ten percent was stolen, then that would be a huge problem. But what did have to do with me? I'm just a head gamemaker for the Memorial Games. Then again Paylor has ways of connecting two non similar things into one. Usually she's right about the connection between the two situations. So I should go see what is going on over there, before heading back home.

I walk up to the head researcher, former head researcher of the building. I shook hands with Dr. Monroe, the former head researcher.

"Nice to meet you Monroe." I say shaking his hand.

'It's a pleasure I'm sure..." he replied. "Let me show you our problem. Though I don't understand why a Head Gamemaker would be sent to investigate this situation. I would prefer the head of the Peacekeepers."

"Well Madam President has a reason why she sent me. I just don't know what that reason is yet."

I followed Dr. Monroe down to the secret labs of this building. It was here that the fallen tributes were taken to be revived as those dreadful wolf mutts. I really hated seeing that happen to the dead, didn't Snow have any respect for the dead? Mostly likely he didn't, he had no soul and a block of ice for a heart. I hated the man, and I was one of the very few in the Capitol who did. However if I wasn't careful, I would've been an Avox by now. I feel sorry for them, having their tongues cut out because they spoke out against Snow, then tortured into becoming slaves to the President's whim. Actually I was almost turned into a Avox. When I escaped the Capitol during the 74th Hunger Games, I was close to being captured. If it wasn't for the rebellion and their surface to air missles that brought down those Capitol hovercrafts, I would've joined my former friend Lavinia as an Avox. The poor girl... She's dead now and I'm still here. I really loved her and cared for her so much. I wish she was here right now, though she couldn't talk anymore, she could've communicated through sign language. But alas the war was a too cruel mistress. Now here I am investigating missing abominations, while getting everything ready for the Memorial Games.

Monroe shows me the cages that kept the wolf mutts, or lack there of... They were gone... All of them, since none of them were killed back then. They were locked away in the cages for two years. Probably fed meat until they were needed for an Hunger Games again. Those poor fallen tributes, to be used for mad scientists like this, and only to be stolen by someone unknown.

"They weren't the only things stolen..." Monroe said. Then he took me to a large room, with a really large cage. Then I notice what was missing, a really big mutt that must've stood at about seven feet tall. I walk up to the plaque, that had it's name, and then the color drains from my face when I read the name. It was called the Minotaur.

"That was supposed to be used in the last Hunger Games that Coin wanted to hold for the Capitol children. However we kept it in here for everybody's safety." Monroe says with a grim expression on his face. "We don't know how this one was stolen. As it was a large behemoth of a monster. Using the remains of Brutus, the District 2 victor that died in the Quarter Quell..."

"Say no more Doc." I say holding up my hands in protest. "I don't want to hear you tell me that you used another fallen tribute's body for another damn mutt! I'm sick and tired of hearing about more atrocities commited by President Snow!"

"Sorry, I forgot you were the Capitol who successfully joined the rebellion. I was good friends with your parents. You wouldn't beleive what I and a few others had to do to get Snow to spare them. He was truly a horrible man with a hunger for never ending power. I'm ashamed that I had to work for him for almost twenty-five years. You wouldn't believe what I had to sacrifice in order to survive his iron fist." Monroe said.

I can understand what he had to give up to survive that long. In fact I'm kind of embarrassed that I got lucky when Paylor and her squadron saved my hide two years ago. But he did help Snow allow my parents live, without turning them into Avox. At least I should give him credit for that... I guess...

"If that is all that was stolen, then I'll go and report the stolen mutts to Madam President now. Excuse me..." I say walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Monroe called back when I was just touching the door knob. I turn back to look at him. "There is something I'd need to tell you... About you and your parents... but it can wait till a better time."

I simply nod and walk back to the elevators. Thinking about what he wanted to tell me. I'll find a day when I'm not so busy to arrange a meeting at a local coffee house for some coffee and doughnuts. But not right now... I have a lot of work to get done today. I have to report my findings and theories to President Paylor, then give an update to the other Gamemakers on the problem with the guns and vests. Then I should just go home and settle in for the night with my fiancee and children. They'd want to see their daddy before they go to bed for preschool in the morning.

**Author's Comment: Get those applications to me ASAP! District 1 girl, D2 girl, D4 girl, and D7 girl are the only spots reserved already by those who said will submit a tribute. So make your tribute and send them in to me as soon as possible!**


	3. Capitol Reapings

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Capitol Tribute: Dahlia Snow's POV**

I finish putting on my silver metallic dress. I look into the mirror and make sure I'm looking my best for the Memorial games reapings. My jet black hair and blue eyes sparkle in my reflection, I'm ready for this. I'm planning on volunteering for the girl tribute. I want to represent the Capitol in my late grandfather's name, as I'm the only grandchild of the infamous President Snow, I must carry on his legacy. Though it is fill with evil and horror. But I can care less about my grandfather's dark legacy, I actually feel honored to be carrying it on. Sadly I'm only a fifteen year old girl and if I was President instead of that wench Paylor, the Hunger Games would continue. Because that is what I loved the most about my grandfather, he had his way of keeping those lower life forms from the Districts in line. I can't believe I'm going to face them in the newly rebuilt arena. Ever since that Mockingjay lady blew it up a year ago in the Quarter Quell. I can't remember her name but I don't care. I have to get to City Center for the reapings and my chance to volunteer.

"Come on Dahlia! Let's go!" my best friend Caligula Augustine said at the bottom of the stairs of my parents' mansion.

"Coming!" I say before grabbing the platinum rose necklace my grandfather gave to me for my tenth birthday. It was the day that he held the Hunger Games and even gave me a chance to look down at the tributes as he made the opening ceremony speech. I put it on and quickly run downstairs. Caligula and me climb into the limo waiting for us, with the Avox chauffer, holding the door open for us, and closing it when we enter. My parents can't attend the reapings. They had to work at the President's mansion, getting everything ready for the reapings today in the Capitol. I know they'll be working to ensure that the other thirteen district reapings are held. They're executive producers for the most watched news program in all of Panem. The limo starts up and drives us to the reapings, where I sit with the other fifteen year olds. I'm unlike the other children in the Capitol, I'm the least modified with tattoos, paint or a wild skin and hair color. I'm all natural baby! I don't really understand why people in the Capitol do that to themselves. It's completely unnecessary. Except for those children that need it to remove scar tissue or other injuries healed up, then I can understand why you would do it. I sit there for the reapings to start, of course then again the Head Gamemaker would be making a pre-reaping speech, and will personally pick out the Capitol boy and girl who will get involved with these pointless games. Then that will be my chance to volunteer, and take the poor sap's place as the girl tribute. And I will these Memorial Games, even if I have to carry the rest of my team on my back to do it. I'll be the one making the final shot and eliminating the final opponent. I will come back to the Capitol as a hero, and then I can become President one day because of my victory.

"Oh here comes the Head Gamemaker..." the girl sitting next to me said to her friend. I look up at him, fourteen years older than me, and he seems so familiar. I've got this sixth sense, that I get these weird vibes whenever I see someone that reminds me of someone in my past. Tim Lansing seems to make me feel like he's my older brother. Which is impossible. As my mom would have to be in her early teens to have him, and then me many years later. Besides he has different eyes and hair, and that goatee isn't something that is very Snow like. He stands up from his seat, next to his wife or fiancee or whatever, who was holding a fraternal boy and girl twin with the same hair color as their father. The eye colors vary between the two...

"We all have gathered here today... For the reapings of the first ever Memorial Games, a annully held games, that is a team based non-lethal version of the Hunger Games. A series of games that will NEVER return! The days of living in fear as innocent children are setenced to their early deaths will end today!"

I hear him make his speech. He is NOTHING like me, or anyone else in the Capitol either. He doesn't have the shrill accent that we all have. Plus he isn't as perkey as a lot of Capitol citizens are.

"The two reaped today will go on to the next stage, choosing which team they'll be on, and then the training. Then they will go into an arena that once held death itself, but no longer... The two teams will fight each other, given enough food, water and medical supplies to stay alive in the harsh outdoor arena. There they will fight each other until only one team remains in the arena. That team will be declared the winners. So now Happy Memorial Games everybody! And my the odds be ever in your favor!"

There was actually applause when he finished. It seems that everybody trusts him, but I don't... Not yet anyway... There is something about this guy that bothers me, and it all comes back to the vibes I'm receiving from him. He goes to the boy's lottery ball first, and draws a name...

"Caligula Augustine!"

I look over to the sixteen year old section. My heart skips a beat, when I realize that I may have to go up against my best friend. This doesn't bode well with me at all...

"For the girls... Sallia Farnsworth!" The girl sitting next to me slowly stands up and uses crutches to walk up to the stage. It was now or never... Especially since Sallia shouldn't be going into that arena with a broken leg. I quickly stand up to announce volunteering for Sallia.

"I volunteer! I volunteer for Sallia!" I shout as loud as I could. Tim Lansing looked right at me in a sense of relief. He didn't want to send a injured tribute into the arena either. Sallia made her way back and gave me a smile and a nod as she sat back down. I walk up to the stage and stand next to my best friend.

"And your name is..." Tim asks.

"Dahlia... Dahlia Snow... Granddaughter of former President Snow." Everyone gasped when they heard that name. Tim just smiled at me and said...

"Eager to prove yourself to your grandfather huh? I don't blame you at all. But I feel sorry you have to carry on the legacy he left behind..."

That made me SO mad! How dare this little whelp talk about my grandfather in such a way? He even said that felt sorry for me! FOR ME! What I wouldn't give to smack that stupid grin off his face. I will make him pay when I win the entire games. I swear it...

**Capitol Tribute: Caligula Augustine's POV**

I reach the door to the Snow Estate, but the butler opens it for me. I think him and walk inside. I stand waiting for Dahlia to come down, we're going to be late if she doesn't hurry up. I decide yelling from the bottom of the main stairway would get her to move a bit faster.

"Come on Dahlia! Let's go!" I cry out and then check my all gold suit with purple and jewel encrusted tie. Everything was okay, but why am I so nervous to see her. We're only best friends, but I'm starting to feel that she is more than my best friend. I feel that I actualy love her more than a friend, but then again things like this do actually happen. Best friends starting to fall in love with each other.

Dahlia finally comes down the stairs, and she is beautiful... She looks like a Goddess decending from Heaven. We both leave the mansion and get into a limo, being driven by a Avox. I've never met an Avox before. So this is the first time seeing one. I know that I can't talk to them. Since they can't talk back and they can only take orders. We arrive at the City Center, where the reapings are going to take place, and I go to the sixteen year old section, and sit down. Waiting patiently for the opening speech to be made. I didn't have to wait long either, as some of the important people involved with these games walk out onto the makeshift stage. The Head Gamemaker and his possible wife and his children sit in the center. He gets up and makes his speech. Saying that there will no longer be innocent children being sent to their deaths.

And I actually believe him. I've known his family from my parents' co-workers in the Presidental mansion. They've been Snow's aids for years, and the Lansing family is still aids to the new President. After he finishes his speech he announces that he will pick the boy tribute first.

"Caligula Augustine!" he announces. It's me... I'm the first Capitol tribute and one of the first tributes in the Memorial Games. I get up and walk onto the stage. I stand beside the podium... Honored to be among the first two Capitol tributes, but if this was the Hunger Games, then I would be in a state of shock right now. I'm so glad the Memorial games is non lethal. Because I didn't want to try to train just to fight to the death in three days. Then Mr. Lansing drew a name out of the girl's ball and read it at the podium.

"Sallia Farnsworth!"

I look at the girl who was sitting next to Dahlia, and I saw her come up on crutches, as she had a broken leg. This is not good. Not good at all. My partner wouldn't last long while with that broken leg. But then I see Dahlia stand up and immediately declare...

"I volunteer! I volunteer for Sallia!" she cries out. Then I have a sense of relief and Mr. Lansing does too. It's obvious he didn't want her going into that arena with the broken leg either. Especially if she falls into a river, she wouldn't be able to swim to the river bank. But what do I know about the outdoor arena? I notice Mr. Lansing talking to Dahlia, and saying that he feels sorry for her for having to carry on such a horrible legacy. I get nervous, Dahlia actually enjoys carrying on the legacy of her grandfather. What Mr. Lansing just said, had crossed the line with her. She's now angry, but she shakes it off and shakes my hand, after Mr. Lansing reads on the new Treaty, the Treaty of Peace. We were told to go into the presidental mansion, and that our parents would be notified to bring us some old clothes for the Games. I actually get excited when we step into the mansion. I'm excited that I get to enter the arena, and hopefully help my team to victory. I know that is what Dahlia plans to do.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I finish up with the reapings and I leave the stage with my children and fiancee. I've got a weird feeling when I met Dahlia. I couldn't put my finger on it. It's almost as if we've got some kind of connection, like the rumored connections that sibilings share. Nah... It can't be true. It's just a feeling, maybe because she's Snow's granddaughter, yeah that's it... It's all because she's Snow's granddaughter. It must also because I've hated that bastard so much. He nearly took everything that I ever loved away from me. But luckily he spared my family, my children and fiancee when I ran away from the Capitol.

I've asked who would be able to go to the districts and to do the reapings in place of the people who normally does it. So far all of the Gamemakers volunteered. So I split them all up and sent them on their way two days before. However Katniss didn't want to go to District 12, it was Effie's job to do the reapings there, and who was I to argue about someone who has become sympathetic towards the now rebuilding district, but Katniss did go to Dsitrict 13 though. So I shouldn't complain...

The guns teleporter system finally has majority of the bugs worked out. No longer is Dave landing himself naked into another part of the lab. But he now has his underwear with burned holes in it. It'll have to do now. It's too late to finish working the last of the bugs out of the system. And we already had to get them all out of the lab and into preparation for the Cornucopia, where the weapons, food, water and medical supplies will be gathered for the tributes to take before they are to go out into the arena in teams and find a camp for them all to stay in, or at least pair up before going out there. I've had normal animals and even various plants, some edible and some not, released into that arena. And the animals I've chosen are from temporate climates, like ones found in District 12 and other northern districts, inculding District 13. We go inside the presidental mansion, and I go to my office, while my family goes and visits the tributes. It was Melody's idea, she wanted to congradulate the first ever Capitol tributes ever, and the first ever Memorial Games tributes. I sit at my desk, looking over the order to distribute weapons for the tributes defense against vicious wild animals inside the arena, and for hunting. There were two boxes one for my signature. One was to veto the order, and the other was to sign it into law. I grabbed a stylus pen and signed my name within the passing box. It is now official, if needed, the tributes will learn to use weapons to defend themselves against wild animals, and not each other. I can only hope they listen to directions very well, especially that Dahlia Snow. I'm lost in thought, when my office phone rings. I pick up the wireless receiver and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say, a distorted voice is heard on the other end.

"Do you honestly believe you can even consider these gemas as a replacement for the Hunger Games?" came the distorted voice.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out eventually Mr. Lansing... But more importantly... You better watch the games more closely. Wouldn't want the tributes to get themselves hurt by a stolen mutt."

"It was you that stole them!"

"Yes... But I have my own reasons for doing so. Mainly because I want to turn these Memorial games into the 76th Hunger Games. Not even you will stop me from hurting those children... Nobody can stop me... But I will spare them if they kill each other with the weapons you just agreed to using against wild animals."

How did he know about that? I thought... I knew that the order would be sent back to it's sender with my signature, but how did he get a copy of it for himself, if whoever I'm talking to is a guy.

"Keep doing your usual Mr. Lansing and then watch when I take over the games, but don't even think about growing a brain! I'll know about it, as it will be televised for all to see. They'll wonder why their Head Gamemaker is inside the arena by himself, but I'll know why you're there... Don't even think about it... Because the consequences will be severe... Goodbye. Oh and by the way there is something you should know about Dahlia and yourself... Just ask Dr. Monroe... I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later."

I slam the phone back onto it's rest. I'm angry, I'm upset, I'm crying... I don't want any of them to get hurt or worse... Whoever this person is, is a terrorist. And I don't negotiate with terrorists. Nor do I want them to have their way... When it comes to that point, I'll do what the person warned me against doing. I'll enter that arena and I will hunt down every mutt released in that arena. I'll protect as many of the tributes as I can. I vow to never let any harm come to them. But I have to wonder what he meant by talk to Monroe about Dahlia and I. I got up and went to find my fiancee, to tell her I was going to the Genetics Building. After that I went to see Monroe on my connection with Dahlia Snow.

I managed to see Monroe, he wasn't really busy or anything. But he was in his office when I entered. He offered me a seat and I told him of the situation.

"A connection between you and Dahlia Snow, huh?" Monroe said. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before that came up, but here is all I'm going to tell you... Fourteen years ago, weeks before you were born, President Snow ordered two protocols to be put into service for him. I was assigned to the project as head reseracher, and for fourteen years I had to witness my fellow workers and even myself play God. It wasn't until after the 74th Hunger Games that the project was immediately shut down for good. Much to my happiness of course. I didn't like the project... The Lazarus-Genesis Project, which incorporated the Lazarus Protocols to being someone back from the dead, and the Genesis Protocols to make a mutt out of two different kinds of DNA. I only know that the Genesis Protocols were implemented to create the wolf mutts that killed Cato of District 2 two years ago. As for your connection with Dahlia, well let's just say you were involed in the project, but different protocols were implemented for you... I'm sorry that's all I can really say to you about the project. Most of it is still under wraps or forgotten."

I thank Monroe and leave his office. It was a total waste of time to get information from him, but he did give me some food for thought. Now I'll have to figure it all out myself...

**Author's Comment: This all I'm doing right now. Here is a list of tributes that I have so far, and I still need a lot more before I can continue. So please submit one or more characters. It'll help me out a lot if I have every spot filled. I'm not even going to set a deadline either. Because I don't see the point of it.**

**District 1 boy:**

**District 1 girl: Elena Goldsack**

**District 2 boy:**

**District 2 girl: Livia Drusus**

**District 3 boy:**

**District 3 girl:**

**District 4 boy:**

**District 4 girl: Pearl Beltrame**

**District 5 boy:**

**District 5 girl:**

**District 6 boy:**

**District 6 girl:**

**District 7 boy:**

**District 7 girl: Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone**

**District 8 boy:**

**District 8 girl:**

**District 9 boy: Corey Dammerson**

**District 9 girl:**

**District 10 boy:**

**District 10 girl:**

**District 11 boy:**

**District 11 girl: Riri Lorento**

**District 12 boy: Azrael Lupine**

**District 12 girl: August "Sunshine" Kristile**

**District 13 boy:**

**District 13 girl:**

**Capitol boy: Caligula Augustine**

**Capitol girl: Dahlia Snow**


	4. Reapings: Districts 1, 2, 3, 4

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 1 Zeker Kloesel's POV**

I wake up, eat breakfast and then I get dressed for the reapings today. I put on a black suit, shirt and tie, I'm totally done up in black today. Today I volunteer for the Memorial Games. Though I wish it was the Hunger Games like I was trained in all of these years. Oh well, I guess that's the price you have to pay for a successful rebellion. I walk out the door to the town square, with my friends of course. I look back and see Elena Goldsack walking behind us with her friends. Elena may be cute but she's not my type, at least I don't care if she is or not.

We finally make it to town square, where the mayor was reading the history of Panem, starting with it's formation, the dark days, the hunger games, and finally the second rebellion, and today's event. The reapings for the Memorial Games, a hunger games like event without all of the unnecessary killing. I was a bit surprised as with everyone else when someone from District 12 was the representative for our district.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Haymitch said. "Ladies first as Effie Trinket would say."

I watched as Haymitch pull a name out of the girls ball and walked back to the podium to read it.

"Emmagarde Stewart!" he announced. I looked over as Emma stood up with her signature smile of confidence, and started walking towards the stage, however...

"I volunteer!" Elena's hand goes up into the air, when Emma is only halfway to the stage. Then Elena stands up and walks towards the stage, past and angry Emma.

"That was my name being called! I want to represent District 1!" Emma shouted.

"Maybe next year princess..." Elena said as he confidently strolled onto the stage. Emma just merely stomped her foot down and left town square in a huff. The peacekeepers didn't even stop her. I guess we don't have to stay for the whole thing or we don't have to stay if our name is already called, and someone volunteers in our place. Haymitch welcomes Elena and shakes her hand, though she did gag at the smell of him. He probably reeked of booze, urine, vomit and failure. And I can't blame him, as porbably every Hunger Games victor smells the same as him. You win, you get fame and fortune, but you throw it all away for alcohol and a life of failure. Now I can see why the Memorial Games were made non lethal. They don't want the victors to go through the same thing as Haymitch. Can't say I blame them either.

Then it was time for the boys. Haymitch pulled a name from the boy's ball, and I seriously hoped it was me. I wouldn't have to volunteer otherwise.

"Leif Daniels!" It wasn't me, it was Emma's friend. As he stood up to walk to the stage. I got up and pushed him down to the ground. "I volunteer!"

"You didn't have to push me!" Leif said getting up and dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry but I really wanted in on this..." I hold out my hand to shake with Leif's

"No big deal..." he said shaking my hand. "I'll volunteer next year if I'm not picked again."

I nod and take the stage. Then Haymitch reads the new Treaty of Peace, and I shake Elena's hand. Her skin is so soft and smooth. She doesn't know that I will carry our team on to victory, if we're even on the same team.

**District 1: Elena Goldsack's POV**

I wake up extra early for breakfast. Today is the reapings to the new Memorial Games. I do find it hard to believe that these new games will be non lethal, but held in the old Hunger Games arena that was blown to Hell last year in the Quarter Quell. Though I do have to give the new president credit where it's due. She did something that not even President Snow would even do. And that is not to send innocent children into an arena to kill each other for entertainment. I guess it's only natural for these games to take place a year after the successful rebellion. So future generations can learn from history's mistakes and know how to keep the future bright and free of darkness.

But I don't care about that for right now... I want to be reaped so I can go into that arena and bring my team, whoever it is, to victory. I just love the spirit of competition. I also like to win the most but to be competitive is even better. It feels great and exhilerating... I can't get enough, as it's my drug of choice.

I have the maid bring in the outfit I'm to wear to the reapings. It is a short and simple aqua dress. That is tight in my chest area, but flows out nicely and ends at the knees. I then put on matching heel shoes and go downstairs for my breakfast. Which is my favorite, poached eggs and steak, the breakfast of champions.

Once I've eaten... I get up and leave for the reapings. I walk with my friends and behind Zeker, the most notorious womanizer in District 1. I've flirted with him a couple of times, but he always had his eye on another beautiful woman. It makes me jealous, seeing him flirt with other women. I want him to be mine, all mine! But he probably doesn't want anything to do with me. I guess I can't blame him. He is a arrogant ass. Always full of his overconfident ego and narcisstic traits. I'm just a athletic competitive girl, I've never been in a relationship before either. We all find our respective sections, and sit with the other teens. I smile as the mayor reads the traditional, but new stuff, then he asks Haymitch Abernathy to step up and read the names for the tributes. Haymitch goes for the girls first, quoting the District 12 representative. He pulls a name our of the ball and I get nervous, I get sweaty, I get excited, I so desperately want to be reaped.

"Emmagarde Stewart!" he announces, and I'm beyond belief, how did that little rich bitch get picked instead of me! This is my chance to shine in the spotlight, not hers! I throw my hand up into the air, as if I'm going to answer a question in school.

"I volunteer!" Then I get up and walk to the stage, stopping by a really pissed off Emma.

"That was my name being called! I want to represent District 1!" Emma shouted.

"Maybe next year princess..." I say with a smile, as I continue my walk to the stage. Poor Emma merely stomps her foot and leaves town square in a huff. But I just continue on walking. It's my time to stand in the spotlight. Haymitch shakes my hand and I gag when I smell him. He smells like a brewery and a frat party at the same time. I can't blame him though, he is a victor in the dreadful Hunger Games, and I've heard a lot about the victors becoming alcoholics, after they win, to help ease their mental suffering.

Now it was time for the boys. Haymitch pulled a name and read it aloud.

"Leif Daniels!"

Well this is interesting... Emma's little man friend is my partner.

"I volunteer!" Now THIS is interesting, the man of my dreams is volunteering to take Leif's place. I know we'll definitely win with this combination. Leif and Zeker shake hands after a quick conversation and joins me on stage. After the Treaty of Peace, a new treaty for every Memorial Games, we shake hands, sealing our bond as partners in these games. Then we're escorted into the Justice Building, while our families pack our clothing for inside the arena. We actually get a couple sets of clothing. As I've heard the arena being used was going to change seasons. That's what I've heard Can't really confirm it right now.

**District 2: Anthon Howard's POV**

I walk to the town square. My metal shard necklace around my neck. My short hair spiked with hair gel. Many girls look at me and then dread the idea of even staring at me. I'm not going to mess around with anything or anybody. I'm going to volunteer if I don't get picked. I wanted more than anything to enter the Hunger Games alongside Clove. She was the only person who would be near me, and refused to call me Tony. However that prick Cato was chosen instead. How I envied him... He was going with my Clove. Sadly neither of them lived, but I would've lived and so would've Clove. If it was us as the last two. The Gamemakers that year would've lived up to their new rule of letting the two surviving tributes of a district win, not those losers from District 12. In fact that Peeta would be the first to go. Then his precise Katniss Everdeen. But no they survived, and they forced the Gamemakers to let them live. Now it's my turn. I enter town square and join my age group. Sitting there I wait for the boys being called. I know that Livia Drusus, the district's prostitute won the all female sword fighting tournament. She's really beautiful too. If not for her seductive personality, I'd make her my bride, and then i'll show why the men are the most dominant gender in humanity. She takes the stage when she's called, and this new representative from District 12, picks a boy's name.

"Anthony Howard!" he calls out. It's me! Wow... Never expected that to happen. I was hoping to volunteer. I take the stage, and shake Livia's hand when we were supposed too... She knows her place... She's actually afraid of me... Which is good, because it means I have to train her less in being my wife...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I walk down into the kichen for breakfast... I wear my reaping dress of a blue, green and purple floral pattern that is four inches above the knees. Complete with silk vertical ruffles coming out of the front and back. I see my brothers fighting over the last bagel for breakfast, and it is one of my favorites.

"No I get the last bagel!" Hadrian shouted.

"No it's mine!" Cassian replied back. While they were fighting over the bagel, I snuck over to the breakfast food, and plucked it off the plate.

"Mine now!" I say with a wicked grin, as I take a bite out of it. My brothers start whining and bitching about it being unfair. But I ignore them as I eat the delicious wild berry bagel. I walk over to the fridge to grab the orange juice and pour myself a glass. I sit down at the kitchen table and eat the bagel in front of my brothers, on purpose of course. Because if anybody is going to have that last breakfast food, it's me. My brothers look on in horror as the breakfast they fought over was slowly being eating. As I eat, I ponder about these new types of games, the Memorial Games. I trained and even won a sword fighting tournament for the Hunger Games, then the rebellion comes along and puts a stop to that. So now I have no clue what I should do if I'm reaped. I can't fire a gun, I hate guns!

I finish breakfast and leave for the reapings. I walk alone, all of my friends are behind me or at the town square already. I reach town square and sit in my place among the other seventeen year olds. Gale Hawthorne is our representative, a former rebel of course. He stands at the podium after the mayor read the stuff for the reapings.

"I would choose ladies first, but I was told that someone is already chosen to represent the girls of District 2, after winning a tournament. Please come up here Livia Drusus."

I stand and walk to the stage. I guess I now don't know what I'll do. My fate in these new games is sealed. I gues I'll make the most of it. Gale then walks over to the boys ball and draws a name, where he reads it aloud...

"Anthony Howard!" I look and see a very built and monster of a teen stand up and walk to the stage. My god... He looks so angry... Like if anybody called him Tony, would never be seen again... I better not get on his bad side or else I'm a goner in that arena, and I don't mean being teleported out of the arena and eliminated. I mean by the Gamemakers will be using a search party to find my mangled body. The treaty is read and we shake hands, though Tony doesn't looke to be in the mood for hand shaking at all. I've never been this scared in my entire life.

**District 3: Mace Carron's POV**

I wave my sister goodbye, as I go to my section and wait for the reapings. I'm wearing my father's favorite suit. He died with my mom in the rebellion last year. So I'm wearing this suit to remember the sacrifice my parents made so I can live in a Panem without the Hunger Games. Enobaria, a former rebel herself, picks a name from the boys ball first and she reads it aloud.

"Mace Carron!" When I hear my name called, I stand up and walk on stage. Then Enobaria announces the female tribute, a girl name Ekaterina Obata. I think I've seen her around the forests and stuff. She's always looking for things that the labratories/factories need for research and development, in order to mass produce products for the rest of Panem. I think she even helped TV stations get photos for backgrounds and stuff. But after the Treaty of Peace is read, we shake hands. I hope she is good enough to help us win the games.

**District 3: Ekaterina Obata**

I walk to the town square... I'm wearing my favorite white dress, with lace around the bust and hem, and matching flat heel shoes. Today is the reaping of the new Memorial Games. I'm not worried about being reaped. Because I won't die in thises games. I dreaded being reaped two years ago, with the Hunger Games. I was so lucky that someone else was picked then. It meant I could still live and help out with the factories and TV studios.

I enter town square and sit in my section. I await the reapings as the mayor makes his speech and then hands things over to Enobaria, our District representative for these games. She went to the boys first, usually it's the girls but this time it's the girls.

"Mace Carron!" she announces. I look and see a small kid, who looks like he can be snapped in half like a pencil easily, stand up and walk to the stage. He had on a old hand me down suit. Possibly from his father, as it is a tad bit big on him. Enobaria walked over to the girls ball and drew a name.

"Ekaterina Obata!" She meant me, I slowly get out of my seat and walk to the stage. I'm not really looking forward to work with other tributes to win a non lethal games to show future generations what happened last year. But I'll go along with it if I have too. After the reading of the Treaty of Peace. Mace and I shake hands and are led to the visiting rooms, so our families can give us our clothes to wear into the arena. I wish the Capitol would provide us all with a uniform or something, but maybe next year as this is the first ever Memorial Games. I know they're trying to get the kinks out of the games.

**District 4: Pearl Beltrame**

I model myself in my sandy dress that ends above the knees. It's wonderful... My dark almost black hair is tied into a bun. My toned and tanned arms and legs are always what gets guys to notice me. I'm not well built but I am more athletic. My sea green eyes glisten in the reflection. I look at myself one last time in the mirror, before going downstairs for breakfast. After eating breakfast... I walk to town square for the reapings. Today is the day that the new Memorial Games will begin. I'm ready to volunteer if I'm not picked. It is my duty as a girl from District 4 to enter these games. To represent the District 4 career tributes. I walk past my good friend Caspian Fishel. We talk from time to time, and I always smile and nod a greeting to him in school. Capsian is the only guy I can call a friend. Nothing will ever change that, not even our feelings for each other going into romantic levels. Of course there is no hint of any romantic interest between each other.

I sit down in my age section and watch as Annie Odair take the podium for the reapings. I feel sorry for her, her husband Finnick was killed by the Capitol in the rebellion. She walks over to the girls ball and pulls a name out. Then back to the podium to read it aloud.

"Diana Ross!" A young twelve year old girl in a wheelchair makes her way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" I shout as I stand and walk to the stage. I think Diana is grateful that I took her place. As she mouthes a simple thank you before going back to the area her wheelchair sat. Annie then drew boys name and read it aloud.

"Caspian Fishel!" Now I was shocked, what were the odds that two friends would be going into the Memorial Games.

**District 4: Caspian Fishel's POV**

I get up, get dressed and eat breakfast. My normal daily routine to start the day, but today is different than the rest. I'm supposed to go to the reapings after breakfast. I don't want to be late. I'd rather go and sit in my boat, and relax the entire day. But I guess I can go attend the reapings for the first ever Memorial Games. I just hope I don't get picked.

I leave for the reapings and when I get there, I start talking to my friends, just as my good friend Pearl arrives. She looks radiant as always, but we're good friends and nothing more. We all take our seats in our respective sections when the mayor steps up to the podium. He talks about the history and even about the successful second rebellion. Then Annie Odair stepped up to the podium. I sometimes watch over her son Finnick Jr., and even help her around the house. As she's suffering from a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, she suffered from her own Hunger Games. She goes to the girls ball and picks a name.

"Pearl Beltrame!" It's my good friend Pearl! I know she can come home a victor, of course if she does, then I don't want her to change because she's rich. Annie picks out a boys name and reads it at the podium.

"Caspian Fishel!" Wait... What? Me! I don't know what to think, but I stand and walk to the stage, I stand next to Pearl. After the Treaty of Peace is read and Pearl and I shake hands. This is going to be interesting indeed.

**Author's Comment: Well I FINALLY have this chapter done. Took me a while as I had to wait for more tributes to be submitted. I know you guys don't want to do these things anymore or don't want to submit to this story as I'm going to use your character in a Halo: Reach parody of the Hunger Games. But I do appreciate the help with tribute submissions. This story can get finished much faster if you guys helped me.**

**Alright here is what I need to finish the next chapter. The District 5-8 tribute list with the tribute spots I need to have filled.**

**District 5 boy:**

**District 5 girl: **

**District 6 boy:**

**District 6 girl:**

**District 7 boy: Gideon Rathe**

**District 7 girl: Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone**

**District 8 boy: Kapranos "Kap" Dunn**

**District 8 girl:**

**So please get me some tributes for the empty spots. I really NEED to get a move on this story. So please help me. I have also decided on the main characters for The Covenant Games. Here is a quick list, and all of the names in bold are the main characters. If you don't see your characters name in bold. Then let me know ho you'd want them to die. Remember this is in Halo: Reach, and there will be vehicles in use during the series.**

**1st Division: Noble Squadron (not the Halo: Reach storyline Noble Squadron)**

Color: Purple

Female: **Emmagarde "Emma" Stewart**

Male: **Leif Daniel**

**2nd Division: Crimson Squadron**

Color: Red

Female: **Livia Drusus**

Male: Anthony Howard

**3rd Division: Blitz Squadron**

Color: Gold

Male: Mace Carron

Female: **Ekaterina Obata**

**4th Squadron: Poseidon Squadron**

Color: Cyan/Aqua

Male: **Caspian Fishel**

Female: **Pearl Beltrame**

**5th Division: Archimedes Squadron**

Color: White

Male:

Female:

**6th Division: Einstein Squadron**

Color: Brown

Male:

Female:

**7th Division: Wolf Squadron**

Color: Steel/Black

Male: **Gideon Rathe**

Female: **Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone**

**8th Division: Heart Squadron**

Color: Pink

Male: **Kapranos "Kap" Dunn**

Female:

**9th Division: Hunter Squadron**

Color: Maroon

Male: **Corey Dammerson**

Female:

**10th Division: Taurus Squadron**

Color: Cobalt Blue

Male:

Female:

**11th Division: Kabuto Squadron**

Color: Yellow

Male:

Female: **Riri Lorento**

**12th Squadron: Inferno Squadron**

Color: Orange

Male: **Azrael Lupine**

Female: **August "Sunshine" Kristile**

**See you all whenever I have the next chapter done. Hopefully I don't have to ask for anymore submissions and you guys can actually give me what I need to finish a chapter.**


	5. Reapings: Districts 5, 6, 7, 8

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 5: Battler Stanson's POV**

I sit back and watch that little Cinnamon girl get reaped. I wonder if she has a sister named Sugar...? Oh well, it doesn't matter. It's time they announced the boys, and I will be volunteering if they pick my brother. I don't care that these games don't involve killing people. I don't want him to get hurt in the arena.

"Battler Stanson!" Plutarch announces. Wow... Talk about ironic... I walk up to the stage and the representative, former Head Gamemaker, reads the Treaty of Peace. We shake hands as it is the custom for these games as well... Before we're led into the Justice Building.

**District 5: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese's POV**

I look in the full body mirror in my bedroom. I look absolutely beautiful in my white party gown, with matching high heel shoes. I have to get going so I go down to the kitchen and grab a breakfast bar. My parents are, as usual, grading papers for when school resumes tomorrow. I grab my breakfast bar and leave the kitchen.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I say to them.

"See you after the reapings dear!" my mom says.

"If I don't get reaped you mean!" I reply as I walk out the door. My parents never really cared much about me. I swear they should've adopted all of their students and disowned me. I've spent my entire life raising myself. I've read countless books, from edible plants to even my monthly gift from mother nature, and how to counter it. My parents never had time for me in their lives. Not even during the summer when school was out. They were always planning their courses and who would be in their classes the next school year in the fall. I walk into town square and enter the fifteen year old section. I sit in the back row, and hope nobody would sit next to me. I sit and listen as the mayor takes the podium and gives a run down of the history, the dark days, the Mockingjay Revolution, and finally a history of our victors. Then former head gamemaker Pultarch takes the podium to draw the girl's name.

"Cinnamon Reese!" he announces and everybody looks back at me. I'm of course a bit horrified that I was selected. I wonder how I'd let my parents know to bring me some clothes for the arena to the justice building? I get up and join Plutarch on stage. I shake his hand and ask him about my parents. He told me the mayor will take care of it.

**District 6: Ezio Miles' POV**

_I see everybody in City Circle run screaming. Katniss Everdeen failed to kill President Snow. Instead, she killed President Coin. I stand here amid the chaos, wearing my family's special uniform, the white hooded uniform of an assassin. It's my turn now... I make my way to the laughing and dying President Snow. As he is held there, laughing so hard that he's coughing up blood. I'm only a meer child at the age of eleven. But I've been training in my family's lifestyle since I could walk. I'm already brave enough to take my first life. I want that first life to be President Snow. I walk up to him. Nobody else notices that I'm around. They're all too busy trying to restore order or taking Ms. Everdeen into custody. He looks down at me, and grins wickedly._

_"So you're my grim reaper?" he says. "Kind of young to kill people aren't you?"_

_"No..." I draw the hidden blade in my right bracer. I'm tall enough to reach his chest, and I jab the blade into his heart. "I'm not..."_

_Then as quickly as I appeared, I leave, blending in with the rioting crowd..._

That was one year ago... Now today is my tweleth birthday. And as a birthday present from President Paylor, who hired my family to ensure Snow was executed, my name was entered into the reaping. Not once like all other twelve year olds in District 6, but ten times. Talk about a lovely birthday present. I'm sitting in my seat in the twelve year olds section at town square. My tan skin looking good and clean, by jet black hair cut short, and even my pearl white business suit is looking spotless. I needed to look my best for the reapings, I know my uncle, parents and siblings are going to watch me either volunteer or get reaped. They said that it is a great honor among my family if I'm reaped and if I win the games. However that was for the Hunger Games. But these Memorial Games are way different than those, but still my family considers it an honor to be reaped for these games at least. They wouldn't think of me any differently if I come home after losing the games. We are the Miles Family, we are the leaders of a order of assassins scattered throughout Panem. We're hired by anyone who can offer the most money for our services. We were even hired by Paylor, to ensure that Snow died. Luckily she knew Katniss would kill Coins. Which paved the way for me, a once former assassin in training, to make the kill, my first kill. Now I'm a official assassin, but haven't been sent on very many missions. Mostly because of school... But oh well, I do need the education, can't take over the family business without a good education right?

**District 6: Xelena Vanderbilt's POV**

I sit through the history and list of victors from the Hunger Games, but they're all dead now... Killed a year ago in the Quater Quell, by the Career tributes no less. Peeta Mellark, the victor from District 12 took the podium and announced that the ladies will go first.

"Velena Xanderbilt!" he called, and I was a bit confused. As I wasn't expecting this! I wasn't expecting to be reaped so early in my life! I know these new games are non lethal, but that's besides the point! I can still die if I get bitten by a poisonous nake or accidentally eat poisonous berries, and if nobody is around to treat me! I relunctantly stand up and walk to the stage. I'm so nervous... Nobody volunteers for me at all. But since it's all laser tag with a twist, I guess the only way someone would take place, is if they want a shot at glory. However nobody wants to do that, looks like I get to share the glory with my partner, who is about to be reaped.

"Ezio Miles!"

Miles! That weird kid with the strange accent and the supposedly lost foreign language, and the mysterious kid who wears white! He's my partner! I know he's a true gentleman at his age, which is the same as mine, but he's weird when he speaks in that language that no one but his family understands. I think he was caught on camera, killing President Snow last year at Snow's execution. Yeah I do remember him killing Snow and even thinking he wasn't seen, but a cameraman who had ran away in the riot, left his camera running at pointed at Snow. Everybody in Panem saw it and nobody seemed to care, as long as Snow was finally executed for his heinous crimes against his own people. He walks up onto the stage and shakes hands with Peeta. Then Peeta reads the Treaty of Peace, the new treaty that signifies the peace the rebels fought won for... I shake hands with Ezio, who as usual kiseed my hand. I don't know what to feel right now. Maybe icky... after all a boy just kissed me and who knows if he has cooties.

**District 7: Gideon Rathe's POV**

I wake up and get dressed for the Reaping later today... Before I eat, I sit down and say a quick prayer to bless my food. I'm always praying and loving the Lord Jesus Christ with all of my heart. At least today is the reapings for the first ever Memorial Games, a non lethal team based version of the Hunger Games. I am glad that the games are non lethal.

While eating I think back to my reaping two years ago and the boy who took my place. I prayed for his salvation and I hope he was forgiven of his sins. As he was killed at the Cornucopia's infamous blood bath. By the boy tribute from District 2 no less. I prayed for all of those that died as well. No one deserves to be condemned to Hell. Not even the career tributes. I was part of the rebellion, and I was on the team to save the victors of District 12 and District 7, Peeta and Johanna respectively. That was my sole role in the revolution... Was to save those two and any others captured by the Capitol. After I finish my bacon, eggs and toast, I get up and walk to the town square. I see my good friend Mimi Madrone standing with her friends. Talking about boys, who they have a crush on, and what not. She notices me and waves a happy hello. I wave back and smile. Mimi and I both work out in the forests, cutting down and even planting new trees when we need too. We help provide the materials for paper and construction all over Panem. We all take our seats when the mayor takes the podium. He reads all of the necessary stuff, before handing everything over to our representative, who happens to be Johanna herself. She draws from the girl's bowl first.

"Mimosa Madrone!" she announces, and I can't help but feel that the choice was a wise one. Mimi would do very well in the arena. However I feel she won't last long, as everybody will have learn how to handle a firearm. Since the weapons to eliminate other tributes are laser guns. But I think she will do just fine. Even if she doesn't make it to the final eight. I wonder if I should volunteer, and be by my friend's side for these games? I think I should, since it's non lethal, and I don't worry too much about dying. Plus I can be of better help to my team, with Mimi by my side. We're two of the strongest teenagers in District 7, plus I learned in the rebellion to handle a firearm. Johanna pulls a name out of the boy's bowl.

"Zane Efreet!" she announces. I immediately stand up and shout...

"I volunteer!" I walk up to the stage and receive a re-assuring nod from Zane. He knows that I would be a better choice than him in these games. He knows about my time fighting in the revolution, and that I wanted to win in that boy's honor from two years ago. I take the stage as Johanna reads the Treaty of Peace. Mimi and I shake each other's hands. Our fate as tributes has been sealed with that single handshake. It was time for us to represent District 7 to the best of our abilities.

**District 7: Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone's POV**

I was talking with my friends in my best formal clothing at the town square. I looked over and saw Gideon walking by and I give him a hearty wave in greeting. He waves and smiles back at me. When the mayor takes the podium, we all take our seats and listen as he reads the usual and new information that we all have to sit through, then he invites Johanna up to the podium to draw the names of the tributes. She goes to the girls' bowl and draws a name. Reading it out loud at the podium.

"Mimosa Madrone!" I hear my name and casually walk up to the stage. I take place on the side of the girl's bowl. Then she draws the boys' name, and read that one aloud.

"Zane Efreet!" Just as Zane was about to walk up to the stage, I saw Gideon stand up.

"I volunteer!" he announces, and Zane knew that was his cue to go back and sit down. Gideon takes place on the opposite side as mine, when Johanna reads the new Treaty of Peace. Then we shake hands as we're escorted into the Justice Building.

**District 8: Kapranos "Kap" Dunn's POV**

I sit with my group of friends in the fourteen year old district. Instead of a representative, we have a jumbo screen set up for the reapings to be done in the Capitol. The mayor takes the podium and reads the history and all of that new stuff. I can't pay attention, because the revolution ended last year. Unless you were just born this year, then you wouldn't know it until you were older to understand. When he was done he asked for the screen to be turned on and a woman with tan skin, pink eyes and dark hair stands in front of the camera. In the main foyer of the presidental mansion no less. I reconize her as the Head Gamemaker's fiancee, Elvis Devon. She reaches into the boy's bowl first, a tradition that rarely happens.

"Kapranos Dunn!"

"I immediately get up and walk to the stage. Awaiting my partner for these games.

**District 8: Diana Cowelled's POV**

I notice that Kapranos of the local street gang get reaped. I don't know whether I should be nervous or not. But hey these games are non lethal right? So I shouldn't have to worry about being sent to my death. The woman on the screen then drew the girls name.

"Diana Cowelled!" she announces over the speaker system. I get up and join 'Kap' as everyone calls him on stage. The woman looks at a piece of paper, the Treaty of Peace. She begins reading it.

"It is on this day... that the men, women and children who lost their lives for the peace and brighter future of Panem..." she started saying. "Shall be remembered in these Memorial Games. A testament to the sacrifices made by the fallen tributes of the Hunger Games and the fallen soldiers of the Mockingjay Revolution. With this signed treaty, the Peacekeepers of Panem and the Rebellion of District 13, have united as one to preserve the peace of Panem. With these Games... Future generations shall know of the sacrifices made and will honor the lives lost on this day... So it is therefore that I say, may the odds be ever in your favor tributes. Please shake each others hands."

We shake hands and are led into the Justice Building...

**"Phoenix" girl's POV**

I sit at the kitchen counter in whatever building I'm inside of right now. The walls are all plain white with bright white lights hanging from the ceiling. The room I'm in with others is about the size of the gym in the training center I was in two years ago. The others and I wear the same white jumpsuits, with our designated numbers on the left breast portion of our tops. On the back is the Phoenix, which is what we were told it was when we were given the jumpsuits to wear. They're watching the reapings for these Memorial Games. The masked man running this facility has plans for these games. His plans include turning them into the Hunger Games by sending in stolen Mutts to kill the poor tributes.

I sit on a stool, wtaching the live coverage of the reapings on the large flat screen TV. The others sit one couch or floor of the living room. Actually it's all one big room. The kitchen area that I'm sitting in is only a few feet away from the kitchen area. i sit there, watching the reapings while drinking from a juice box. The door to our living area opens and a new girl, a new Phoenix enters, she has blond hair and blue eyes, with a lighter shade of skin than the District number it has in her designated number, which is District 12. I can't quite place my finger on it... But she looks familiar, or at least I've heard about her from a friend... but that was two years ago in the Hunger Games. She walks over to the refridgerator and grabs a juice box and sits down with the others. Looks like she'll fit in very well here... For the rest of her life second life...

**Author's Comment: If you can guess who that last person is... Then PLEASE keep it to yourself, until I reveal who it is in a very later chapter. So yes don't go revealing who you think it is UNTIL I say so... There are some plot twists that I want to keep a secret. And the identities of those called Phoenix is one of them. But you can guess who that girl is from the description I've given. But please keep it to yourself. I don't want you to spoil the plot twists.**

**Okay one more reapings chapter and I'm good to go. So I need more tributes, for the girl of District 9, both for D10 and a boy for D11. And let's not forget both for District 13, maybe a couple of former teenage rebels that didn't do much fighting in the war because of their age maybe? That would be am idea. So here is the final list of the tributes I'm in desperate need of...**

**District 9 boy: Corey Dammerson**

**District 9 girl:**

**District 10 boy:**

**District 10 girl:**

**District 11 boy:**

**District 11 girl: Riri Lorento**

**District 12 boy: Azrael Lupine**

**District 12 girl: August "Sunshine" Kristile**

**District 13 boy:**

**District 13 girl:**

**Remember I need your tributes ASAP! I will not be able to get the last reapings chapter up without a full list of tributes!**


	6. Reapings: Districts 9, 10, 11, 12, 13

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 9: Corey Dammerson's POV**

I finish getting dressed and grabbed my older sister's lucky charm. I wish it was lucky for them though, but they're all dead... Leaving me here in the realm of the living... The Capitol was so cruel to the districts. Sending future generations to die in an arena, because of a failed rebellion seventy-six years ago. Fortunately the second rebellion succeeded in ending the Capitol's reign of terror. Now we all can breathe a sigh of relief that a new government has stepped in, and has formed a new annual games, that don't cost the lives of innocent teens.

I walk to town square for the reapings, and sit in my section. I sit through everything and our representative comes up to pick the girl tribute first.

"Tammy Augustine!" he announces. I look over in the seventeen year old section and see Tammy, the femme fatal hunter of District 9. She was given the nickname Artemis for her archery skills. Then it was time for the boys...

"Corey Dammerson!" Wow, that was unexpected. It was me... I walk on stage and shake hands with Tammy. Every boy around her age loved her, and would literally fall down at her feet and worship her. Maybe forming an alliance with her would be a good idea during the games.

**District 9: Tammy Augustine's POV**

I hear my name and walk up to the stage, when the boy tribute's name is called, I notice it is little Corey Dammerson. I've always admired him, he's such a terrific hunter at his young age. Almost as good as me... Almost, but not quite... I wonder how well he'd fair in the arena. Hopefully he'd do well, maybe even help me win the whole thing and return home as victors. The Treaty is read and we shake hands, before we are escorted into the Justice Building by our representative and peacekeepers.

**District 10: Marx Levine**

I walk down to town square with my "friend". We've been together for a few months, and nobody knows of our true relationship. We were going to be possibly reaped, well one of us anyway. My friend taps me on the shoulder and points to the girl walking and talking to her herd of sheep.

"Crazy girl again..." he says. I look over and cringe at her. Poor girl was always crazy, especially after that head injury she suffered. Ever since the accident, whatever it was, she has been claiming she can talk to animals. Hold conversations with them and the like. We get to town square and my friend gives a quick peck on the cheek for good luck, before we walk to our sections. I notice the girl wave her sheep bye as she goes to the same section as my friend. God I don't understand her... I sit down as the mayor begins his usual speech, but with some additions. The our representative draws from the girl's bowl.

"Lila Pancek!" she announces, and that strange girl walks up on stage. Oh great, I feel sorry for the poor sap that has to be her partner. Then the boy tribute is drawn... Here it comes, the poor sap is going to be reaped.

"Marx Levine!"

It's Marx... Wait a minute! I'm Marx Levine! This is just great! My partner is Dr. Doolittle gone feminine! I slowly walk on stage... I'm so sick, I feel like I'm going to vomit. When the Treaty of Peace is read, I actually vomit, all over the crazy girl... Not a smart move, as she looks like she's on the verge of crying and acting like a baby who just lost it's favorite toy. In which she does, on live television no less. She immediately runs into the Justice Building to find a restroom and to get as far away from me as humanly possible. I don't blame her, as I would've done the same thing if our roles were reversed, but I wouldn't be running into the Justice Building crying like a little baby.

I went into the Justice Building soon after she ran inside. I was led to a room, where I was to expect my visitors to see me, and say their goodbyes. They know I'm coming home... However they don't know how long I'm going to be gone. It will most likely to be a week... Depends how long everybody lasts in the arena. First came my family, who wished me good luck, have me my clothes to wear in the arena, and even told me to apologize to Lila... I probably will on the train to the Capitol. Then Toby came in to wish me good luck and goodbye for the time being. He also told me that he loves me and will miss me while I'm gone. Then before he leaves, we kiss each other, as if I was reaped for the Hunger Games. Then his time was up and he had to leave.

**District 10: Lila Pancek's POV**

I heard my name called and I'm really happy! I get to compete in the Memorial Games! I know I was reaped two years ago for the 74th Hunger Games, but someone volunteered. Now nobody is taking my place. Such a great feeling... I wondered who my partner was, and I learn it was that Marx kid, the one that everybody was talking about being gay with his friend Toby. I've heard the rumors and wondered if they were true. I hope not because he is pretty handsome, and boy would I love to get my hands on a chuck of THAT man meat! However when he comes on stage, he's looking pretty pale. When the Treaty of Peace was read and we shook hands, it happened. He threw up all over me! I smile weakly, tears starting to form in my eyes, as I realized my beautiful blouse was now ruined with homosexual cowboy vomit... I can't hold in the tears anymore.

"Look what you did you gay oaf!" I shout as I cry. "You ruined my brand new blouse! What the hell is wrong with you! WWWWAAAAHHHHH!"

I run inside the Justice Building, I don't want to be here anymore. I run to the nearest women's restroom, where I hope I can clean up a bit. I'm scrubbing my blouse down with a wet paper towel. Tears continue to stream down my face. I can't believe he did that to me. He humiliated me in front of all of Panem. I managed to get the vomit off my green blouse, but it's still stained. Oh it's going to take a good run through the washing machine to remove this stain! Thanks a lot you faggot!

**District 11: Nick McMullen's POV**

I sit in my age group's section... waiting to see who gets picked for the girls. I heard Riri volunteer, I've heard of her family and what happened with Rue. Hell everybody knew about Rue's death. It inspired the whole district to rebel, despite Snow sending a message to us by killing that old man during the Victory Tour. It didn't work... We became even more determined to avenge the old man by taking Snow down. Luckily the Mockingjay did that for us, or should I thank the boy in white who dealt the fatal blow to Snow at his execution? No matter... Things returned to something close to normal in District 11. Riri was the one to bring us all in from work during harvest time, by trying to sing Rue's song, she didn't have the voice.

"Nick McMullen!" my name has been called. I'm going to the games, I just wish they were the Hunger Games. So I can die and join my family in Heaven. I hate being alone... Sure I have my friend Rachel with me, but it's not the same. I stand beside Riri, as the Treaty of Peace is read. We shake hands and are led into the Justice Building. Hopefully Rachel can get my arena clothes ready.

**District 11: Riri Lorento's POV**

_"Here..." Rue, my sister, said to me. "I want you to have my favorite choker... I've got a different token for my district. Please keep in rememberence of me... In case I don't come home alive..."_

_"You will come back Rue!" I say. "Don't you dare say that!"_

I look at the same choker given to me by my mother two years ago. She was right... She didn't come home alive, in fact she never returned home to be buried, neither did Thresh. I stare at it before putting it around my neck. Today is the reaping for the Memorial Games, and I hope to either be reaped or volunteer, for Rue's memory. I must enter these games and I must win. My sister's memory depends on it. I miss Rue... she never should've been reaped, but I never had the courage nor did anyone else to volunteer to take her place, in fact I wasn't old enough to be reaped. They've left her to die in that arena, the other teens... Nobody even volunteered to take her place. I thought she was so loved in District 11, but the reality of it is that she wasn't as loved as we all thought she was... How COULD they do that to her! Just letting her go into that arena? She knew that she was never coming home... Despite my pleas for her to win and help us become rich and famous. It's just not fair that nobody wanted her to live! They were so scared of the Hunger Games, that they'd rather think of themselves! I will volunteer and I will get my family out of this hellhole of a house! Away from the overseers that still think they can boss us around! Rue died to inspire District 11 to rebel against President Snow, they succeeded in removing him from power for good. Now it's time for me to repay the favor.

I finish dressing myself and leave the house for town square. There the usual representative was talking to the mayor, there are no victors seats, as they died in the Quarter Quell. Sad, but that is reality. Hopefully I can win and sit on that stage as a victor for next year's Memorial Games. We need victors badly... I take my seat with the other thirteen year olds, and wait for the mayor to read the history and list of victors who all died in the Quarter Quell last year. Then our representative drew the ladies name first...

"Samantha Bourne!" she announced, an eighteen year old girls steps out and walks to the stage. I stand up immediately and shout "I volunteer!"

Immediately I take Sam's place on the stage. The representative asked for my name, and I gave it to her...

"Riri Lorento... And I'm volunteering for the memory of my sister Rue! I will win these games and show you all why my sister died! And show all of you that failed to take her place, the meaning of protecting a person's loved ones!"

Everybody gasped, then they sang Rue's song, the song she sang when it was time to return home from the fields or orchards, after a hard day's work. Then they gave me District 12's salute of respect and admiration. They respected me for going into these games to honor Rue. They know that I can give them one hell of a show in that arena. I'll show them, I'll show them that my sister died an unfair death. My name is Riri Lorento... It's my turn now! I shall let all of Panem know about my sister's sacrifice, that inspired a rebellion...

'Sis...' I think in my head as I look to the sky with tears in my eyes. 'I shall win for you...'

**District 12: Azrael Lupine's POV**

I get up and change back into the clothes I've been wearing since six months ago, when I stole them from the tailoring shop. They're the only clothes I have on me, I've been living on the streets for years, and nobody once helped me out of this mess. Oh well... I wish I had been reaped two years ago, instead of Peeta Mellark. I would've won and killed Katniss Everdeen, but then again the rebellion never would've happened and succeeded without her. I guess I can be thankful for that... I eat the last of the three day old beef roast I stole and cooked up in a metal barrel. I don't care if it's spoiled and I get sick, it's food to me. The butcher, a family friend let me have it. Normally he let's me take meat from the freezer, but more recently he had to give me the parts that no one would ever buy. I look at the clock in my living quarters in the warehouse I chose for myself. It was almost time for the reapings. I had to get a move on... I was going to be late.

I run out of the warehouse and down a few blocks to town square. Where everyone is gathering for the reaping. I sit in the sixteen year old section, as the other teens my age moved to another seat, to get far away from my smell of body oder and dirty clothes. They have every right to avoid me. The new mayor takes the podium and delivers the same old, but newly added history and the lits of victors. All of whom couldn't make it as they were representatives in other Districts. Then, God forbid, Effie Trinket comes up to the podium. I've always hated her... She was all so cheery and hyperactive. I wonder what she's been smoking and where I could get some? She draws from the girls bowl first, in her usual fashion.

"August Kristile!" she announces. The infamous girl nicknamed Sunshine takes the stage. She is pretty cute... She's a family friend to the Everdeens, Mellarks and Hawthornes for who knows how long now. If she's been picked, then I have to guess those three families had something to do with it. Then comes the boys...

"Azrael Lupine!" When my name is called out, there was a collective gasp from everybody in attendence. The kids from school were excited, as they were finally able to be rid of me. I stand up and leave my section, causing the others that moved away from me to finally breath in a collective breath of fresh air. Effie and Sunshine was holding their noses. I can't blame them at all. I have never taken a bath since six months ago, when I stole a fresh change of clothes, so yes I smell even worse than Haymitch right about now. And that's a compliment to me. Effie tries, and successfully reads the Treaty of Peace, and I shake hands with Sunshine. However I got a bit of a surprise from her, when she threw up her breakfast all over me. Making me smell even worse than sour milk and body odor. Of course everyone laughs at my misfortune, but I deserve it. After all I didn't bath before coming here.

**District 12: August Kristile's POV**

I leave the Everdeen house with my sister, who left the Hawthorne house. We were house sitting for the Everdeen/Mellark house and the Hawthorne house while they were away attending to their representative duties in other districts. We walk to the reapings and sit in our respective sections. After all of the usual stuff, Effie calls on the girl tribute.

"August Kristile!" she announces gleefully, and I walk up to take my place on stage. Then she calls the boy tribute's name.

"Azrael Lupine!" I frown and look at him in dread. That guy is my partner! He had better bath and get better clothes on. As I won't tolerate to smell his homeless ass in the games. If anything I'll be sure to kill him in his sleep if he doesn't. When he finally makes it on stage I hold my nose, as Effie does. He smells even worse than he does in school! And school is an indoor place, so that's saying something.

When we have to shake hands, I can't take it anymore. I begin gagging and then I vomit all over him. Everybody laughs, and even I laugh too, as he just takes his embarrassment in stride. We were quickly escorted into the Justice Building, where thank God, he's put into a seperate room from me. So I don't have to smell him anymore.

**District 13: Katniss Everdeen's POV**

I receive a call from Kyra Kristile, saying that since her sister was reaped, she'll watch over both houses in Victors Village. Which is great that she's coming to the Capitol, I guess... I'm to unsure how August is taking it, but then I watch the recap of D12's reaping and see that poor homeless boy, whom everyone has come to know as Azrael, get thrown up on by August. I laugh as it was kind of funny. But then again someone just got humiliated on national TV.

"It's time Ms. Everdeen!" a stage hand says to me. I nod and get up to take the stage and announce the first ever District 13 tributes. Since this district has no mayor yet, I volunteer to read the history of Panem and the Treaty of Peace. There is no victors yet, and so I can't just read them off. I take the podium and then do the required reading material, afterward I walk up to the girl's bowl and pick a name.

"Catherine Anton!" I announce, a young girl around the age of thirteen stands up, with strawberry blonde hair, and wearing a violet jumpsuit, walks to the stage. She doesn't look to nervous, either she's good at hiding it or the children of District 13 were expecting their first reaping. Once she takes the stage, I draw the boy's name.

"Vin Walker!" A bald headed fifteen year old male, with no hair whatsoever and wearing a white tank top, military dog tags, and jeans, walks on stage. I can tell he thinks he's a total badass. Just from his clothes, to his facial features. Plus I heard both tributes were racing cars all over the District. When they were not supposed to during the rebellion. Not only do neither of them have a driver's license to drive a car legally, they were supposed to stay underground in the subways of the city. It was President Snow's orders that all D13 citizens had to stay underground. To continue the facade that District 13 was obliterated. Now however they're free to wonder above ground, just not allowed to street race in the District.

I read the Treaty of Peace and they shake each other's hands. Then they are lead into a seperate tent for them to wait for visitors, and to receive their arena clothes. I wish we agreed on a uniform for the tributes, like in the Hunger Games. Sadly we couldn't because it is the first year of the Memorial Games. Maybe next year we can set up a uniform for all tributes... Hopefully...

As I was walking off stage, I accidentally bumped into the bowl for the girls, it fell off the pillar and shattered, but one thing I did notice was that three names were for Catherine. I figured that it was normal if she took out tesserae. However while picking up the slips of paper to throw them away, I noticed that there were more and more slips with Catherine's name on them. Now this is definitely off. Nobody should have THIS many names in the bowl. I look at them all, they ALL had Catherine's name on them. Now this is not just a mere coincedence. Someone rigged the reapings. I walk over to the boy's bowl and sure enough Vin's name is on all of the slips as well. I look at the back and I see the head peacekeeper for this district, he just grins wickedly and continues talking to his buddies. I ball my hands into fists and walk towards him, when I reach him, I grab him, turn him around and punch him in the face. His buddies restrain me from further hurting him.

"What is your problem Ms. Everdeen!" he asked.

"You rigged the reapings you asshole!" I say. "Why did you do that! Could you have been more fair to the others who wanted to enter the games!"

"Of course I had to rig it! It was more fun than letting you announce that Mr. Walker and Ms. Anton will be the tributes as part of their sentence!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Last night they were racing each other in the slums as usual. And both of them accidentally killed a homeless woman. Vin was the first to hit her, the Catherine who couldn't turn in time. Earlier this morning they turned themselves in and plead guilty to vehicular manslaughter. But I was being nice this morning and gave them the chance to redeem themselves, by becoming tributes for the Memorial Games. After all... The woman they killed was one of YOUR rebels in the war Katniss. I thought it was only fair they entered the games in memory of the fallen soldier."

"I swear that if you rig the reapings in the future again, without telling me about it first... I WILL use you as target practice! Are we clear on that!"

"Clear as crystal Ms. Everdeen. You have my promise as peacekeeper and former rebel on that."

"Good..." I storm away and clean up the mess on stage, before I go to the train station to await the train and my tributes.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I sit in the viewing room with my tributes, fiancee and children. We just finished watching the reapings from the thirteen Districts. I flip off the television after the commentators made some remark about Katniss Everdeen's conversation with the D13 head peacekeeper. They had no idea that the cameras were still on and recorded the whole conversation that the D13 reapings were rigged to ensure the two tributes would be reaped, and as a punishment for vehicular manslaughter no less. I'll bring this up at the next Gamemaker meeting, that I don't condone the actions in this case, I do condone the decision to let the D13 tributes honor the memory of a former rebel that was killed when they were speeding through the slums of District 13.

"Alright tonight we'll hold a strategy meeting for the games." I tell Dahlia and Caligula. "You have free time until then."

**Author's Comment: That's it... The reapings are finally over! I have a full cast of twenty-eight tributes, and i'm ready to start rolling out chapters from here on in! Thank you for all of those submissions. Even though a few of them were created by the same person who submitted an earlier tribute. I promise you that this story will be the one that work on the most, until it's completed. I am planning a sequel to this story already and will bring back some tributes in this story. But I'm not telling you all anything about it until it's time. Next chapter the adventure for our tributes begins with the opening ceremonies and team decisions. Then it's training and I can already tell you that it will be violent. But what will Tim do to ensure they don't fight amongst themselves? Possibly dicipline them by making them run laps around the gym? Maybe, because he is a former soldier, and he would make for a terrific drill sergeant. But let's find out when we cross that bridge shall we? Next chapter has the team decided on, and then the tributes have to dress up for the opening ceremonies.**

**Let's hope that District 13's chariot ain't "pimped out". But may very well get the Fast and the Furious treatment. We can only hope.**


	7. Opening Ceremonies: They're Here!

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Author's Note: From this point on I'll be picking which POVs I will write on... So if you don't see your character featured in this chapter, they may be used in a later chapter.**

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I look over at my two tributes, my two charges for these Games, the Capitol tributes. Dahlia looks at me with contempt, been that way ever since yesterday. She must be angry that I apologized to her for being Snow's granddaughter. I know I should apologize, but will she accept it?

"I'm sorry..." I say as I put my spoon down. "I'm sorry for apologizing about being Snow's granddaughter."

"Apology accepted, but I can't forgive you for saying that." Dahlia said. I nod, fully understanding that what I said was wrong and not in my place to say it. I continue to eat the lamb stew, our breakfast for this morning, until a assistant within Paylor's administration whispered something in my ear.

"Districts 1 and 2 are going to be the first to arrive." I say. "After you guys eat, please get over to the station and to your rooms for the opening ceremonies tonight."

"YES SIR!" they say in unison.

**District 1: Elena Goldsack's POV**

Our train is nearing the Capitol, soon we'll be taken to a special private room for the day, until the opening ceremonies begin. Then we'll move into the training center for our three days of training till the games. I look out the window of the dining car, as it reaches the mountainous region of the Capitol. Which is simply breathtaking... I look over as Zeker inhales his breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. He's a slob! while I'm eating slowly and elegantly, to which Haymitch seems impressed with my manners, even though he's eating like a slob too. Typical...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I sit far away from my partner. It's Tony... He scares me to no end. He's always in a sour mood, and I'm thankful Gale prevented Tony from hurting me last night, when I accidentally blurted out Tony. He was so mad... But I doubt he would disobey an order from our mentor. Especially if Tony wants to avoid any unnecessary trouble with the Gamemakers. But if we're in the arena and I slip up... My fate is sealed...

**Representative Gale Hawthorne's POV**

Well last night wasn't the best strategy meeting I've had, and it was my first, but won't be my last. Last night was terrible. I had to hold Anthony Howard back and keep him away from Livia, who let his not so favorite short name slip out of her mouth. Plus Livia was just self centered for her own good. She kept on bragging how she alone was going to bring victory home to her District and the rest of her team. I've never met someone so selfish in my entire life. but this morning is so far so good. Anthony is sitting far away from Livia and I. So he doesn't cause anymore trouble. Plus I also noticed that Livia is terrifyed of him. I would too but I'm a grown man and I've met some pretty scary characters before, and Anthony is no exception.

I finish my breakfast, as we pull into the station. I tell my tributes to get their stuff and go meet the media, that's waiting outside our train. When I step off the train, I think back to the rebellion and my time serving. Then I talk to the press and answer as many questions as I could before reaching the doors of the personal quarters for the twenty-eight tributes. As they all gather here and get prepped for the opening ceremonies tonight. I notice Haymitch's tributes were the first to arrive, of course. District 1 is closer to the Capitol than D2. Then slwoly throughout the day the other trains arrive. I see Plutarch, Peeta, Annie, Enobaria and eventually Effie and Katniss were the last to arrive. I see Katniss's tributes and I groan, those were the two that killed Miranda? In that street racing accident? Well it's nice that they're paying for it by being forced to honor her memory in the games, but I don't like how the announcement was done. Poor Katniss... She was SO mad at Thomas. She looked she was going to use him for target practice right then and there. And of course I feel sorry for her. She has to answer the press on the whole controversy of D13's reaping. I should go out there and help her out, and I do so...

**District 13: Vin Walker's POV**

I'm eating breakfast with my hot as hell partner tribute, and our mentor Ms. Everdeen. She's famous around D13, she is the Mockingjay, the symbol of the Mockingjay Revolution, and inspiration to everyone in Panem. Cat and I would've been in the Capitol by now. Had it not been for the roads before the Cataclysm, being destroyed and turned into forests. We both race cars in the streets. Pushing our vehicles to the redline on the speed-o-meter. Trying to see who is the best. I win a lot of races and the losers tell me the same thing "I almost had you!" But I reply "It doesn't matter if you were beside me or behind me! Ask anybody! Winning is winning!"

And it was the other night that Cat and I were almost neck and neck. By the time I had hit the woman accidentally, Cat didn't have time to move out of the way and she finished the woman off. But we both decided to consider the race a draw and to go immediately to the Justice Center and turn ourselves in... We plead guilty of course, and refused to have aan attorney represent us. We figured we'd get a few years in the Detention Center in District 2, but never expected that the homeless woman was a former soldier in the rebellion, nor the fact that the head peacekeeper, who acts as the judge, jury and executioner, would be in a good mood. We always figured him to be a total asshole. But he sentenced us to the Memorial Games, to honor our victim's memory and to redeem ourselves in the eyes of D13, and all of Panem.

**Representative Elvis Devon's POV**

"Hey no running in the halls you two!" I shout to my son, Samuel, and my daughter, Colette. I shake my head, being a mother is tough. Luckily I'm engaged to their father, and raise them up to know good from evil. When they were born two years ago, I was in hiding with them from the Capitol. My boyfriend at the time, Tim Lansing, had just ran away from the Capitol and was quickly making his way to District 13. I was relieved he made it in one piece, even more relieved that President Paylor saved his life, from him being cpatured and turned into an Avox. That would've been a fate worse than death for him, and a fate that I could never live with... I walk into the broadcast room of the Presidental Mansion. It's time to get started on my tributes' strategy and make sure they understand the gameplan. So I enter the room, sit at the desk and turn on the camera for the live feed to their train's viewing car...

**Representative Katniss Everdeen's POV**

We were the last to arrive in the Capitol. It was early evening and my tributes had to get ready for the opening ceremonies, which they will do after they have a personal dinner with their stylist. Immediately the press bombards me with questions relating to the reapings for D13. I know everybody saw my argument with Thomas last night. It wasn't that I didn't expect it to be caught on camera, more that I'm shocked it was... I try to answer as little questions on the subject, while my tributes ignored the media and just walked through the doors with their belongings.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I've gathere the twenty-eight tributes into the main foyor of the temporary dorms. They all sat in chairs by their district. Then I take the microphone, with a table behind me. On the table is a black lottery drum filled with two different colored balls. The fourteen balls are to determine which district is on what team. Then the mentors were gathered behind the table. On each side was the place for the tributes to stand once their team has been decided.

"Alright we're going to have you divided into two teams. One will be the purple team, and the other the white team." I say. "When I call your district, one of you will pick one ball with your eyes closed. Whatever colored ball you pick will be your District's team, and it can not be changed when you've already picked. Sorry... Now would the Capitol please come up..."

**Capitol Tribute: Dahlia Snow's POV**

I choose to pick for my district. I reach into the drum and pick a ball... It's purple. Caligula gets up and joins me on the right side of the room. Then I watch as other tributes pick their team. I notice that we have two career tribute districts on our team, Districts 1 and 4, While Districts, 8, 9, 11, and 12 join our side. The remaining team is composed of the remaining Districts. Much to some of their dismay. Once we were all written down into the records, we were dismissed to continue getting ready for our opening ceremonies.

**District 12: Azrael Lupine's POV**

Well the Capitol is interesting to put it bluntly... I've rarely have had a bath, but now I get to take a shower whenever I want too. Which is great I guess... I know Sunshine will enjoy the fact that I no longer smell like a homeless person. I shower and then I'm met with my stylist, Portia. She helps me get ready and make me look like my namesake, the Angel of Death, to which I don't like but it is true, everyone near me dies so quickly. My family died in a house fire, and I know Sunshine will die because I'm near her. I look at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a black hooded robe with a skull shaped face mask. I'm holding a replica grim reaper style scythe as well. I go outside to meet my partner, who is wearing a beautiful dress with yellow gem stones.

"Wow..." I say under my breath. She walks over to me.

"You actually smell nice for a change." she said to me. She hugs me, and I get nervous, fearing what is in store for her just by being near me. She does notice my fear...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just a bit nervous about tonight."

"It'll be okay. I'll be in the chariot with you!" she takes my hand and leads me downstairs.

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I walk off the elevator with Tony, and the entire ride down, I was shaking like crazy. I had to be next to him and he still doesn't look like he's too thrilled with sharing a chariot with me either. I get away from him as quick as possible, and I walk past the rest of my teammates. I finally stop at the District 7 chariot and notice the boy tribute is hot. I think I'm in love... Just don't know how long this feeling of love towards him will last. I decide to break the ice first and introduce myself to him.

"Hi my name Livia." I say holding out my hand. He quickly shook it as he introduced himself as Gideon. Handsome name for a handsome man. It was then that I decided to hold a team meeting with everyone on my team. We introduced each other and then we talked strategy. Which for the most part involved how we were going to divide and conquer. The other team took notice and started to do the same thing. We all talked until we were told to report to our chariots, which we did so...

I climbed on and Tony just stomped onto the chariot next to me. That vibe of fear and terror coming back once more.

**District 10: Marx Levine's POV**

I stand in the chariot beside my partner. We've reconciled on the train, and she was very sweet and forgiving. She even apologized for calling me a faggot in the women's restroom. I was a bit shocked and angry, but I knew I couldn't hold a grudge against her. So I forgave her. We stand in our chariot, waiting for our turn to leave the stables. She holds my hand but I pull away from her. I look at her as if she was crazy to make Toby jealous.

"Hey the only person who can announce their sexuality is you." Lila said to me. I nod in understanding and wonder if I should come out of the closet in public or to my family, who I know will be disappointed that their only son is gay. The chariots for the Purple Team leave first in the order of the Capitol to District 12. When it is our turn... Our chariots leave the stables last.

**District 5: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese's POV**

We finally get underway with the opening ceremonies, and like during the Hunger Games, the entire Capitol was out to see us, and cheer for us. I wonder who would sponsor us and cheer us on during the games. Unlike the Hunger Games, each team will share their sponsors. The sponsors will most likely send the teams money or some items we'd need in the arena, like medicine that first aid supplies can't help treat, such as most diseases and some injuries. I wave my to the crowds that have gathered. As we make our way to City Circle, to be addressed by President Paylor. Who I know is anxious to finally see us all in person. We don't have to wait too long, as our chariots stop, and Paylor steps out onto the balcony of the Presidental Mansion. She is in her best clothes and all smiles. As she finally addresses us.

"Welcome tributes to the Capitol and the first ever Memorial Games!" she says. "Starting tonight you will all head to the training center, where you spend the next four days training with each other and eating together. Please be on your best behavior as you represent your District with pride and honor. And when in the arena remember who is on your team, they will be there to help you win the Games. But we'll all honor the victors with their earnings from the sponsors, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated team, who will receive their earnings as well... So please enjoy tonight and be ready for the three day training starting tomorrow. May the odds be EVER in your favor!"

After that the chariots continue into the Training Center, where we're escorted off and to our respective rooms. This is it... There is no turning back now...

**Author's Comment: Well another chapter done and within the span of hours too. Next chapter our tributes begin their training and then interviews. However they have to survive each other in their three days of training, which you know it's going to be violent. Next chapter the tributes begin their training, and some will receive some training on respecting each other inside and outside of the arena. For as long as they're in their teams, they must put their personal differences behind in order to obtain victory.**


	8. Training Day: The Violent Streak Begins!

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

_**It's I against I...  
And me against you...**_

**Trocadero - Blood Gulch Blues**

**Day 1 of Training...**

**Tim Lansing's POV**

Atala... the head instructor of the Training Center's gym, laid down the ground rules and even explained that the tributes weren't allowed to fight each other. Unless they were authorized to spar against each other. But today there was to be no fighting amongst themselves... Today was the firearms and military training of three days. Team building was also including in today's training. I watched from the door, as the tributes went to a station to learn how to fire the new laser guns, and even work on strategies that will help them avoid elimination. Most of the exercises were to learn how to operate the guns, and how to find cover if they take enemy fire. I knew that there will be a few rule breakers, which is why I implemented a special punishment for any rulebreakers. One that will make them remember the rules, while get them in shape. And I didn't have to wait long for the fists to start flying neither...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I stand at one of the firearm stations, practicing my marksmanship, when Dahlia Snow came up and stood beside me. She grabs the gun next to me and starts firing. She's a natural...

"Tell me..." I say. "How is that you're so good with a firearm?"

"Oh I've come to this very same training center all of the time during the Games. Only when the tributes were killing each other in the arena though." she replies. I take another two missed shots before turning back to her.

"You know I find your partner to be very attractive." I say. "Is he single?"

"Why so you can infect him with just about every STD you have slut?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Dahlia says. "I'm saying you're the slut of District 2! Every guy wants to get into your pants! Maybe when you get back home, you can work the street corner of your hometown!"

"Oh yeah? Well your grandfather is turning in his grave over you being the slut of the Capitol. Hey someone needs to take Finnick Odair's place, and I'm glad it's you!"

I must have really angered her with my remark, because as soon as I grin with confidence, her hands ball up into fists and her right fist is flying straight for my right eye. It connects hard, and knocks me to the floor. Dahlia jumps on top of me and we get into an all out catfight in the gym. With everyone stopping their training to watch us... Mr. Lansing and Atala walk over to us and pry us apart.

"Dahlia Snow and Livia Drusus... You two twenty-five laps around the gym... NOW!" Mr. Lansing shouts. We relunctantly begin our laps, running around the back of the stations as ordered by the Head Gamemaker. Everyone else went back to their training.

**Day 2 of Training...**

**District 13: Catherine "Cat" Anton's POV**

I watch the District 4 tributes and the angry guy from District 2 practice with swords. Today is our second day of training. So we're learning the traditional skills that were taught during the Hunger Games. There were a various stations, each one taught a different thing. I was at the spear station next to the sword station. The instructor broke me out of the thoughts I was having, and I returned my attention to training. But I did hear an argument between Tony and Caspian... It sounded like Caspian slipped up, and well everybody has heard what happened on the District 2 train, as Livia was sitting as far away from him as she could. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he doesn't like his name shortened. And now everybody stopped what they were doing to watch the potential fight to break out and all hell to break loose.

**District 4: Caspian Fishel's POV**

I was sparring with my instructor... When Tony started to harrass Pearl, my partner. I stopped sparring, and listened in...

"So woman... You're going to be mine? I really want to show you how an lady is supposed to act." Tony said.

"I wouldn't date you, even if you were the last man in Panem!" Pearl replies. "You're obnoxious, you smell, and you have the worst attitude problem that I have ever seen!"

"You..."

I grab his shoulder as he looks ready to hit Pearl. "Tony man... It's not nice to hit a lady..."

"WHAT did you just call me!" Tony turned his attention and I realized my mistake. "Hey I'm sorry man... I didn't mean..."

"NO one calls me Tony! Not even a D4 career like you!" Tony took his sword and I only had a few seconds to block in time, or else he would've taken off my head. He continued to break my defense with even more powerful and stronger swings with his sword. That was until Atala, Mr. Lansing and Mr. Hawthorne rushed over to pull him away.

"Because you tried to kill another tribute..." Tim says. "You get to run double laps. Fifty laps Tony... Right now..."

"What did you call me!" Tony tried to attack Tim but Gale held him back. Tim turned his attention back to Tony.

"If you want to fight me then guess again." Tim said sternly and with anger in his voice. "Because you can't be replaced right now. So you're stuck here, and if you think you can bring me down... Guess again. I'm a trained soldier of the rebellion. I know how to kill you a hundred different ways, and all of them involves mutiliating your body Now you have fifty laps to give me by the end of the day. Get running now..."

Then I saw a look on Tony, in fact everybody saw the same look, it was the look of fear. Something that NO ONE expected to come from Anthony Howard. I think Livia is smiling over by the edible plants station. Tony takes a few seconds to collect himself before beginning his fifty laps around the running track, behind the stations. Applause for the Head Gamemaker erupted as the tributes cheered for the man who made these games possible. Mr. Lansing merely bowed with a smile on his face, before him and Gale left the gym for the elevators.

**Gale Hawthorne's POV**

We get into the elevator and Tim sighs before putting a stick of fruit flavored chewing gum into his mouth. I turn him and grin...

"I have a new found respect for you Tim..." I say. "I never expected you to put fear into Tony Howard like that..."

"Well I was being serious about the whole mutiliation thing." he replies with. "I was being serious in that I will kill him in one of the hundred ways I've been trained in, and will mutiliate his body so his parents can see that they were bad parents."

"I think he doesn't have a family, Tim. If I recall he has updated his records saying that he disowned his own family."

"Well if I had to kill him, then I guess I should a bottle of champagne to them to celebrate his horrible death."

"Oh that reminds me..." I say. "Dr. Monroe wants to see you in his office as soon as possible. He says Paylor brought something to his attention. I think he said it's Snow's long lost last will and testament."

"I think I know what this will be about..." he says with a sigh. "Alright i'll go seem him right away."

**Dr. Alexander Monroe's POV**

I sit at my desk, typing at my computer when I hear a knock at my door.

"It's open!" I say and I'm a bit surprised that it was President Paylor who came to visit me, and without her bodyguards too.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced..." she said. "But I've found something I know you're interested in..."

"Can I see Madam President?" Paylor hands me an official document, it's President Snow's will. Which was never read because wills are never read for executed criminals in Panem. I look over it and the color drains from my face...

_**I, Coriolanus Snow, being of sound, mind and body. Hearby leave my last will and testament. To my children... Rosa and Virgil... I leave everything to you my son... As for my daughter, I leave you with nothing... I disowned you when you gave brith to that bastard son of yours, and married Philius Lansing. Your son, Timothy Lansing will get what is coming to him in the future. He will make a great Avox, if he ever gives me a good reason to make him one. Which I think will be rebellion against Panem? Virgil... the granddaughter you gave me fourteen years after your sister was disowned, will be a terrific heir to my legacy. Please don't let her be fooled by the people of the districts. Raise her to carry on my name and to continue the Hunger Games... The districts must be continued to be punished for their rebellion...**_

_**Next on my list is Dr. Alexander Monroe. I appreciate the Lazarus-Genesis Project you formed. I hear the fallen tributes of the 74th Hunger Games becoming Phoenixes was a success. I would like to become a Phoenix too, if I'm assassinated by rebels. And I will train the Phoenixes to build my new army and rise from the ashes of my former empire. With them, I'll be unstoppable... And a great job on infusing their blood into wolf fetuses and creating the wolf Mutts for me. Oh and great job on the Minotaur and the latest creation, the Kitsune. Both will be of great use in future Hunger Games, but if my empire is dissolved then the Mutts that were created from the fallen tributes of the last Hunger Games, will be used in my new army. Thank you once again for your dedication to Panem and the Capiol... I refuse to hear the rumors that you're with the rebellion in District 13. I even refuse to believe that Plutarch Heavensbee is a rebel as well. You two were my most dedicated employees. It is a great honor to give you glory for all of the work you two have done... But it's time for you to continue the work in my death... I want the Lazarus Protocols performed on my body as soon as I die... I know you can handle it Doctor...**_

I lose all color in my face, I'm horrified to learn of these events. Paylor says goodbye and leaves me with the will. I quickly grab my phone and call gale Hawthorne, to let him know that I need to see Tim right away...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I arrive at Monroe's office, I see he is frantic and holding a piece of paper.

"What's wrong Doc?"

"Read this!" he hands me the paper and I read it. I'm horrified and it clearly shows. I can't believe this... I'M the grandson of President Snow, and my grandfather has been revived?

"This can't be true... It's impossible!"

"You being the oldest grandchild of President Snow is true, and his revival may be a lie. But with the Project still in play, it's possible." he said. "Look, I know you're shocked by this new bit of inforamtion, but you have to pull yourself together! Thos tributes are going to be walking into a trap! A trap set by your grandfather, and you'll be blamed if you don't find a way to expose the whole project and his revival!"

"What do you want me to do Doc? Just to let the die and then go find the facility when they're almost all dead?"

"No... I want you to wait for Snow to make the first move... Then you will go into the arena and you will protect those tributes before anymore are killed by Mutts."

"Sounds like a plan and it doesn't sound easy."

"Nothing about this is easy Tim. Just be careful... Your fiancee doesn't want you killed as well."

"Do we know where the facility is...?" Tim asks me. I tremble before I answer him...

"Of course! It's underneath the very arena that you're going to use for the games this year!" Tim let's out a groan of frustration before leaving my office. He didn't like that one bit, but then again I don't like it one bit and I was in charge of the facility!

**Day 3 of Training, Gamemakers Test...**

**Peeta Mellark's POV**

Well this is it, the last day of training... Today is the day our tributes will enter the makeshift laser tag arena with their vest and guns to be used in the actual arena. We're holding this mock indoor Hunger Games to test our tributes on what they've learned in the previous two days, besides starting fist fights amongst each other and running laps as punishment. This is also to get them used to the transporter system the guns and vests are programmed with. They need to get used to the feeling of being ripped to pieces at the molecular level and reassembled in a different location. So they get hit, they are transported to the back room, where Beetee and Dave are standing by to ensure the tributes are okay once they've been eliminated. So far the only districts remaining are 2, 3, 4, 11, and the Capitol. Everyone else was eliminated early in the morning. So far the only problems that Beetee or Dave reported in was the tributes throwing up their breakfast after materializing in the back room. That's the only problem as the rest of the bugs have been worked out, and it's the least of our worries as Gamemakers. I just hope those tributes don't reappear with their heads on backwards. Because I don't think we can reverse that...

I notice Tim isn't paying much attention to the test down below. He should be watching and giving his opinion on the final score of each tribute. Of course the place that the tribute is eliminated in, only helps the final score, and is not such a big deal. The Gamemakers, Tim included. He just kept on reading that piece of paper, over and over again. I get up and look over his shoulder... He knows I'm behind him, as he puts the paper back into the folder he had it in... I did notice it was a will of some kind.

"Who's will is that?" I ask.

"Nobody's... Has someone been eliminated yet?" he asked, changing the subject. I sit next to him and transfer my scoring terminal to my new seat.

"Nobody else yet, so far District 2 had 3 pinned down, and District 11 is trying to eliminate 4 and the Capitol, after they eliminated District 12. But going back to that paper. You keep reading it over and over again... I've never seen you obsessed this badly, even though I haven't known you for too long. What is going on Tim? You can tell us all anything that is troubling you. We're a team and we have to look out for each other. Tell me what's wrong..."

"As long as the conversation stays between us..." he said. "I'm not ready to tell everyone else."

"Of course..." I assure him, he has my word. No one will know until Tim is ready to spill the beans.

"Well yesterday I was called to Dr. Monroe's office. President Paylor delivered Snow's last will and testament to him, and in turn gave it to me. I found out that yesterday, that I'm Snow's oldest grandson, removed from the family. Plus I have reason to believe that Snow is trying to undermine the Memorial Games, and has been revived in a facility underneath the Memorial Games arena for this year."

"That is a bit crazy if you ask me."

"Well there is more, Monroe was in charge of making the Mutts in your first games. However he didn't use the bodies of the fallen tributes, he just injected their blood into wolf fetuses and grew them in a tank, in order to have them ready for the final three. He kept their bodies and the bodies of those who didn't become Mutts to revive them as well... Now Snow is going to manipulate those fallen tributes to raise an army to destroy Paylor's government and us as well. I know this sounds crazy but our tributes are going to walk into a trap."

"What did Monroe suggest we do?"

"He told me to wait till Snow makes draws first blood, then I am to go into the arena and fight back. To protect the tributes from being killed by a madman."

"You don't want us to help you?"

"You can only help me by staying out here and using Beetees new gift teleporter system to aid me in the arena. To aid all of the tributes in the arena. It's the only way we can survive in there with dangerous and powerful Mutts on the loose."

I knew that those wolf Mutts were dangerous, but to use new Mutts we have never seen before, is madness. I know that only Tim can expose Snow's plot and salvage the Memorial Games, as long as he can do everything in his power to protect those tributes while doing it.

After our talk Tim can concentrate more on the testing than the will of a madman...

**District 3: Ekaterina Obata's POV**

I'm pinned down with my partner behind the corner of a square. Using the wall as cover, I take a peek out and fire at Livia. My shot misses her, as she ducks back behind her cover. I finally get an idea, I roll out of my cover and fire rapidly. Hitting Tony in the chest and eliminating him, but before I can get up, Livia pops up and fires, eliminating me... Everything goes black for a few seconds, and I appear in a large room with only three other teleporter pads. The head scientist of the room walks over to check on me, but I merely throw up breakfast in response. The man named Beetee only tells his assistant to get the mop and bucket again. Which he relunctantly does... Poor guy... Having to clean up my vomit.

**District 11: Riri Lorento's POV**

Those Capitol tributes have pretty good aim. They already eliminated many districts from this private testing. And that Caligula kid just eliminated District 4, and Nick. I was alone from my District. I fire from my cover, and eliminate Caligula. Then I try to eliminate Dahlia, but get myself eliminated instead.

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

Well instead of eliminating the other districts, which I just did, I aim my gun at Tony and shoot at him, eliminating him from competition. It is supposed to be a solo test after all... We just stayed with our partners for the hell of it. I make my way back to the starting point, the center of the gym. Where I run into Dahlia... We aim at each other, our fingers on the trigger.

"Go ahead..." I dare her. "You won't eliminate me..."

"Neither will you eliminate me!" she exclaims. We both are at at an stand off. Then we fire at the same time and we eliminate each other...

**Katniss Everdeen's POV**

"Whoa!" I exclaim as both Dahlia and Livia were eliminated at the same time. Haymitch promptly spat out his wine in a fine mist, in my face no less. The alcohol burns my eyes. I cry out as I try to clean my eyes out. Haymitch, luckily has a hankercheif handy for me to use to clean my eyes out. Which I do... But the important question is who is the last one standing. Everybody in the Gamemakers observation area, which is shielded from the tributes eyes by a one way mirror, pondered how to call it. That is until Tim got on his radio and asked Beetee who was teh first to arrive in the back room. When Beetee confirmed that it was Dahlia that appeared first, we declared Livia the last tribute standing, and gave her a good score for winning the tests. While we gave everyone a decent score. Then we discussed their final score, which depended on how long they lasted in the makeshift arena, and their overall performance. After much discussion... We inserted the individual final scores into our terminals, and left the observation area. Tonight they will all know their scores, and there is much hope that they will be happy about what they've each scored. Then tomorrow night are the interviews... Where they work on getting more sponsors.

**Day of the Interviews...**

**District 3: Mace Carron's POV**

It's the day we have to dress up again and then be interviewed for more sponsors. Hey sponsors bring in big money, and I for one would like to earn plenty of sponsors, and buy a better house for my family. But first I must go through the practice of proper manners and my angle. This is going to be fun... I was being sarcastic by the way...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

Yesterday... I got the highest score out of all of the tributes in the test results! YAY! Now today I practice walking in high heels, and my manners. I'm tired of doing this for so many hours on end. Plus when I get ready I have to have a lot more make up applied to my right eye area. As it's still black from when Dahlia punched me the other day in training. Pretty soon night comes quickly and I have to get into my interview gown, a red ball gown with red jewels. It's to show that District 2 means business in these games. Once I'm ready, I go to the elevator with Tony, who as usual looks like he's going to go on a killing spree. But we make it to City Circle for the interviews. Of course the new monument for all of the fallen tributes of the past were shown on holographic screens in the middle of a fountain, to remind of why we were here in the first place. We all take our seats and wait as Caeser Flickerman comes out after the opening of his show. He then interviews us girl and then boy. All the way down the line...

**District 1: Zeker Kloesel's POV**

I'm the second to be interviewed... My angle is simple... To kick ass and chew bubble gum, only I don't have any bubble gum. I answer all of Caeser's questions, until he asks me if I had anything else to say before my time was up.

"Yeah... My partner's name may be Goldsack, but I have this game in the bag!" Sadly it didn't go over real well, as everyone silenced themselves, except for the crickets chirping. The buzzer goes off and I sit back down to a few applauding, but most are still wondering what I'm on right now.

**District 10: Lila Pancek's POV**

My interview goes very well... I keep telling Caeser that I'm ready for anything... We even talk about the sheep that I take care of back home, and how I can talk to animals. this kind of makes Caeser look at me like I'm a lunatic...

"They really talk to me Caeser! They really do and I talk back to them!" My buzzer went off, and I sit back down in defeat. Caeser twirls his finger around his ear, he thinks I didn't see it but I did. Great... Now everybody will think I'm a total lunatic... Marx is next and he looks nervous as he does his interview. When his time was almost up, and Caeser asked him if he had anything to say to the people of Panem... He took his hat off and stared directly into the camera...

"I'm going to make a confession to all of Panem right now..." he said. He looked like he didn't want to confess anything, from paleness of his skin. "I'm gay... And I have my boyfriend at home. His name is Tobias, and I love him more than anything else in this world..."

I knew it... He's a homosexual... He's just sealed his fate in these games. No one will want to ally with him now. Especially not the guys... I hear Azrael make some rude comment before laughing hysterically aloud, and then I see August elbow him in the side angerly. He stops laughing and tends to his brusied side. Riri's was filled with anger and hatred for what happened to her sister, and she proclaimed that she will be on the winning team this year. She is going to rescue her family in her sister's memory. I can actually remember seeing poor Rue die two years ago, it was so tragic that someone so young as her had to die in that arena, why didn't anybody take her place like we do whenever a twelve year old is reaped? Riri sits down and the interviews go well... If you count Azrael's interview about him being the Angel of Death, and talking in third person, as well... But he finished up by saying that he is forsaken... I wonder what his problem is...?

Mr. Lansing takes the stage, after shaking hands with Caeser. Then he turns to us to address us all.

"Tributes... Since tomorrow you all begin your trek to the arena to honor the people that died in the Hunger Games and rebellion... I have set up a party on the roof of the training center. I expect you all to be there, and you may talk about whatever. Just get along and mingle with each other or his the dance floor. Your mentors will be present as well, and we await your arrival..."

With that he walks of stage and back into the training center. We didn't stick around, we all got up and made our way to the roof for the pre-games party.

**Author's Comment: Next chapter is a short pre-games party chapter. And in the next chapter, two tributes will go the distance and score a home run. See who it is and which room they choose to do it...**


	9. I've Got a Feeling

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

_**I've got a feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night...**_

**Black Eyed Peas - I've Got A Feeling**

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I take the elevator to the roof, where I know most of the tributes are gathering to celebrate a wonderful Memorial Games starting tomorrow. Plus Mr. Lansing recommended a party on the roof of the training center. I get to the roof and see some tributes talking with one of the girl tributes. Some are sitting alone, sighing that they don't have a relationship with another tribute right now. Like Marx who is being avoided like the plague by all of the male tributes. He did come out of the closet earlier tonight after all, in the most surprising revelation of any person's sexuality known to man. Hell even Caeser made a joke about it, in all of good taste of course, However Marx looked a little offended when he sat down after his time was up.

I notice that Tony is staring at me with the usual anger in his eyes. It's like he is beckoning me to sit near him and to be his girlfriend or else... I look away and find Gideon sitting alone. I sit down next to him and strike up a conversation with him.

"Hey Gideon..." I say sitting down next to him.

"Are you sure this is wise Livia?" he asks. "That Anthony guy is giving us both mean looks."

"That's how he always is... Just ignore him, that's what I do. He's just got some anger control issues, I know because he tried to beat me up on the train, and he would've too if it wasn't for our mentor stepping in time."

"Yeah he does look like he'd beat his own girlfriend into submission. Like one of those guys that can only hold on to a relationship with violence, but hey once we win you'll never have to worry about him again. I'll move to District 2 and protect you..."

I smile... "You'll protect me from him? Thank you Gideon Rathe!"

**District 11: Nick McMullen's POV**

I try to climb onto the railing, only for the force field to knock me back onto the rooftop floor. I realize that suicide now is impossible. I walk away from the railing... when I hear my name being called.

"Hey Nick!" It was that Azrael guy. The one who called himself the Angel of Death. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

'What are you thinking?" he asks. "You should know that the forcefield prevents us trying to kill ourselves."

"I don't really want to live anymore Mr. Angel of Death." I reply back to him. He merely grins and looks at me...

"Your life can't be worse than mine. What did you do to pass judgement of death onto you?"

"I killed my immediate family. I burned down my house and killed them... Now I live with my good friend and her family. I've got nothing to live for..."

"You burned down your house accidentally and now you want to kill yourself so you can rejoin your family!" he says. Then lets out a huff. "Listen to me, I lost my family too. They died in a house fire like your family did... And I accidentally burned down the house while trying to start a fire to keep warm. But I don't want to kill myself just to see them again... In fact I've now come to believe that anybody who gets near me dies shortly afterwards, and will die in a gruesome death like my family did. Maybe you should take solice in the fact that you're still alive and can become a father someday... Make that as your life goal and accomplish that, instead of trying to take your life."

He gets up to get some more punch from the refreshment table but I had to ask him...

"Since I was near you... Do you think I'll die soon?"

He just merely grinned and shook his head. "I don't know Nick... I just don't know, you have to believe that you won't die because of me. Maybe you can finally debunk my fears and I can finally shed this title as the Angel of Death."

Well that was... comforting...

**Capitol: Caligula Augustine's POV**

I was sitting, talking to the career tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Even though not all of us are on the same team. We are friends, at least I think we are... I talk about life in the Capitol and my personal hatred of the Hunger Games, and how I'm glad we don't have to kill each other in the arena tomorrow. But I can't help but to stare at Dahlia, standing over on a makeshift dance floor in the garden. She's staring at me with her seductive eyes. Beckoning me to come to her and dance. This is my chance but I can't cough up the nerve to get up and tell her my feelings towards her. Caspian nudges me on the shoulder...

"Hey, you were going on and on how much you loved her." he said. "Go over there and confess, I'm sure she feels the same about you. Just look at her staring at you like that."

I do look at her... The music is playing and she's staring at me with her seductive eyes. I stand up and walk over to her. Where she grabs me and pulls me closer to her for a slow dance.

"Dahlia... I-I-I love you... I have loved you for so long. I've never mustered up enough courage to..." she places her finger on my lips to quite me down...

"I know Caligula... I've always know your feelings for me, even if you never told me, I always knew by the way you looked at me. The truth is... I'm in love with you as well."

"You are...?"

"Caligula... We've known each other ever since we met in preschool. We've been friends for years. It was abound to happen sooner or later... I'm glad it's finally happening. That we have officially became a couple, and I never want to leave your side."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything, just shut up and kiss me..." We hold each other in our arms, as we frenched kiss each other for about a minute. Our passionate kiss came to an end and we heard everyone else cheering for us, just as the song came to and end.

**Capitol: Dahlia Snow's POV**

When the party is over, whenever the tributes started to yawn and leave, we left for the second floor our floor. The floor we share with the District 2 tributes. Caligula is holding me in his arms, as we walk to his room. He unlocks the door and brings me into it, before closing the door.

"Why are we both in your room Caligula?" I ask him. "I don't know if we both should be in here together."

"We're young adults aren't we?" he asks me. "Besides I don;t think anybody even cares. I just want to spend the rest of the night with you... I want to make tonight special for the both of us."

Then we kissed passionately, and we didn't stop, unless it was to remove an article of clothing that needed to be lifted over our head. We kissed and stripped each other naked, then Caligula laid my naked body on the bed. I stare up at him as he lays down next to me. Our bodies intertwine as he let's me climb on top of him. I look down at him with my seductive grin and eyes. Then we do it... We take turns on top, and we don't stop until we're too tired to continue... God he's so amazing... I love this man so much.

**District 1: Elena Goldsack's POV**

I lay in bed and can't get any sleep. Not when that's going on above me... If I hear Dahlia scream out Caligula's name in pure sexual pleasure, or Caligula screaming for her to continue doing whatever to him ever one more time. Well there is no telling what I'd do, and I won't be held responsible for brutally murdering two tributes before the games. I need my shut eye as I can't stay in the game well enough if I don't get my sleep, and we all partied for about three hours earlier. Finally after about two hours of hot passionate sex coming from the floor above me... I'm able to get some sleep... Finally...

**Capitol: Caligula Augustine's POV**

Dahlia and I were woken up by our stylists, who weren't happy we were in the same room. But I think they understood that we were in love, and were having a romantic time. We were fully awake and happy. We were all smiles this morning. But when we went down to the pre-games breakfast, we learn that not everybody was happy about our little encounter last night. District 3 looked like they needed more sleep, but weren't angry at us... Districts 1 and 2 were on a whole level of pissed off. Livia stared daggers at Dahlia, while Elena and Zeker were doing the same to me... Tony was too pissed off twenty-four seven to even care, but i know he wants to kill us both in the arena. Ain't going to happen tough stuff...

"You guys could've been quieter last night." Livia says, before going back to her sausage, eggs, and waffles. Elena glares at us one more time before taking another bite of her lamb stew on wild rice. Then the other tributes that heard us went back to eating. Dahlia and I grabbed our breakfast off of the buffet table and sat down in our places. Where Mr. Lansing just ate his breakfast while reading the digital newspaper on his cell phone. Only in the Capitol can you read the news on your phone. Every place else you have to pick up the newspaper and read what happened yesterday or earlier in the week. Only on TV or through cell phone, can someone get constant up to date news, as it happens throughout the day. He takes on more bite of his breakfast, which included the lamb stew, bacon, hashbrowns, chocolate chip waffles, and English muffin. With a mug of hot tea to drink. His fiancee is eating, while trying to get their two children to eat their breakfast, instead of playing with it. I begin by eating the bacon, hashbrowns and eggs which is smothered in a cheddar cheese sauce, and topped with red onion and green bell pepper. It was delicious...

Tim finally puts his phone onto the table and turns to us. "The interviews last night were a hit, and already you're getting more sponsors than the opening ceremonies. Good job you two..."

"Thank you..." I say.

"Oh and you really stirred up the trackerjacker nest last night with your encounter." he added. "I'm not angry at you... In fact it is nice to see tributes forming relationships and having sexual encounters. But other tributes couldn't get much sleep last night and they're sure to make you pay at the Cornucopia today... So be careful not to get caught in the non lethal bloodbath, because those tributes will be aiming for you for their lack of sleep."

"We'll be careful sir..." I say as I take another bite of my breakfast. When everybody was full of breakfast. We all went back to our individual rooms to get changed for the ride to the arena. This was it... No turning back now. It was now or never... I put on my casual street clothes and grab my token. All tokens were allowed in this year, even if they could have doubled as hidden weapons. Then we had to meet on the roof for our personal hovercraft to take us to the arena catacombs and our personal Launch Room.

**District 2: Anthony Howard's POV**

I'm ready for this... though I've been training for the Hunger Games, I'm still ready for this... I meet Livia on the roof, throughout this whole encounter, she has been so frightened of me. She has every right to be scared of me. Because that fear means she's slowly learning her place as a woman, as my wife and servent. That Dr. Monore person waited till we were about ready to enter our hovercraft, to administer the tracker, and then the Gamemaker in charge of our equipment gave us a special PDA device that is worn on our wrists like a watch. It told us who is on our team, tell us who has been eliminated, and even the time. There is even options for the weather and current events for us. If we're to know what is going in the outside world of the arena. I climb into my hovercraft and it leaves for the arena. My stylist is giving me some last minute advice that Gale told him. I don't listen to it. I know what I have to do, and how I'm going to do it. that is to eliminate as many tributes as I can at the "bloodbath", then hunt the survivors. This is going to be easy, I don't see why I have to be on a team with these losers.

**Author's Comment: Well next chapter the games begin, and sadly... One tribute won't survive the games. Next chapter someone is going to die, by a surprise Mutt attack. Read the next chapter to find out who will be the first eliminated, and who is going to become Mutt Chow.**


	10. Let the Bloodbath Begin!

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 7: Gideon Rathe's POV**

The hovercraft lands outside the catacomb. My stylist and peacekeepers escort me inside. I'm taken to my personal Launch Room with my stylist. There he hands me my duffel bag with my clothes in it. I quickly get changed into my casual clothes that I don't mind getting dirty. I don't know if other tributes are wearing old clothes or not, but I've got on my most oldest. However these old rags still fit me perfectly. It's only about ten minutes till it's time to get on the metal pad. I talk with my stylist on my strategy, which is to get with a few members of my team and stake a claim at the nearest source of water. I'm to also avoid the Cornucopia all together... That way I won't be eliminated by any opposing tributes. When it's time and we've been informed that the last of the tributes are ready. I stand on the metal pad, and a glass tube comes down, before the pad goes upward to the actual arena. The bright light of the sun rising over the horizon blinds me for a few seconds. Then I get used to it. We are told to wait on these pads until the opening gong sounds.

"Welcome to the first annual Memorial Games!" announces the head announcer. Our watches are activated at this point and I look at it to see the sixty second countdown till the gong rings out in the arena. I look to my left and I see Livia near the end of the White Team's pads. Our pads were all seperated into two groups. Fourteen on one side of the starting area, and the same amount on the other side. In front of me is a twenty foot golden horn with a curved tail... The Cornucopia... To my right and down a few pads is my partner Mimi. She waves to me and smiles in her brightful cheery smile, as the last seconds of the countdown ticks down...

**District 8: Kapronos "Kap" Dunn's POV**

The countdown is nearing it's end... I look at my watch for the final time, and notice Diana... She's facing the lake to everybody's right. I hope it's not the only source of water. Because I would have a hard time trying to get past the other team that I know will take control of the lake. The gong sounds and I make a run for the Cornucopia... I dodge laser fire from those trying to eliminate me early, in what is being called the "bloodbath". I grab a couple of backpacks, one for me and one for Diana... However the fighting stops when I hear a tribute scream... It was Diana and I look over at the lake, she's in trouble...

**District 10: Lila Pancek's POV**

I make a dash for the Cornucopia... However as I was about to grab a pack off of the shelf, I see a bright light engulf me... Next thing I know I'm standing inside the Exit Room. I've been one of the first eliminated. Curse my luck, and I curse under my breath. I hand over my gun and vest to the technician and leave the catacombs. There were two base camps outside... One for my team and one for the other team. I go to my team's camp and sit on a chair in front of the fire, pouting like a baby... I've been eliminated early in the game and now I'm stuck out here while Marx is still in there...

**District 8: Diana Cowelled's POV**

When the gong sounds, signaling the beginning of the games, I make a mad dash towards the lake to my right. I grab a handful of the fresh drinkable water, before the water stirs and a large tentacle breaks the surface...

**District 6: Ezio Miles's POV**

I eliminate my fair share of tributes from the games. Even that crazy girl that claims she talks to animals. She must've been eating paint chips as a kid or at least dropped on her head more than a dozen times as a baby. I've counted eleven eliminated, when I heard the scream for help. We all stop fighting and gathering supplies to notice that Diana was partially caught inside the mouth of a half shark and half octopus muttation. Diana was screaming while trying to hold on to the grass of the lake's shore.

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. Kap, Gideon, Nick and I all rush to her aid. Pulling on her arms to help her out of the bloodthirsty jaws of the Mutt. But it was too strong for all of us, and Diana's arms were ripped from their sockets. Gideon and I had the right arm, while Kap and Nick had the left... Diana screamed one last time before being pulled under. After that, was silence... Until... the Mutt came out of the water again, with a now armless Diana still half way into it's mouth. She let's out one last scream when the Mutt went back under, then her blood mixed with the drinking water. Creating a large red pool of her blood over a quarter of the lake, and it was getting bigger. I turn to the others and see some of the girl tributes crying... Livia looks like she's about ready to have a panic attack, as bloodied Gideon walks over to comfort her... I go over to my partner and comfort her as well. Even though she hasn't reached the part in her life to love boys or girls. She's still traumatized by what she just saw... And I have to help her grieve for the first tribute to die in these new games... What were the Gamemakers thinking...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

Oh god... Oh god... Oh my god... What was that thing? Why was it put here...? They said no one was supposed to die in these new games... But Diana is dead... eaten alive by a sea Mutt... I lay in Gideon's strong and gentle arms... I want out of here so badly... No one was supposed to die... I wonder if we'll all die because of the Head Gamemaker's lies...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I know he's behind this... My grandfather... He made his first move, struck first blood with the attack on Diana Cowelled... Now it's my turn to strike and when I strike, I intend it to be the fatal blow. As I get up to leave the new control room... Elvis and everybody else look at me, wondering where I'm going...

"Hey where are you going?" Katniss asked me. "You're going to make a speech now?"

"No I've got something better... I know who is behind that attack... I'm going into that arena to end it..."

"You can't be serious!" Haymitch shouts. "You're going to get killed like that Diana girl!"

"I have too... This is my fight... I have to end this madness before we're blamed for the deaths of twenty-eight tributes. Plus I have a grudge with the man behind this whole thing... My grandfather..."

"Your grandfather...?" Elvis then pulls me closer to her. "You told me you never knew your grandfather."

"I never did until the other day when I went to see what Dr. Monroe wanted to tell me... And I've learned he has been alive for a year or so..." I say, but as I'm touching the doorknob. Katnis turns me around and looks at me square in the eyes.

"Who is your grandfather Timothy Lansing?" she asks sternly. I sigh and look at Peeta, who is shaking his head no... But I do so anyway... "The man who is my grandfather and who is behind this... Is Coriolanus Snow... He was revived about a year ago after his death at the hands of Ezio... He's back and he's getting his revenge against all of us, as well as trying to undermine these games to reinstate the Hunger Games."

Peeta puts his head into his right hand in defeat and frustration. Everyone else is looking at me with no color in their faces. This is a shocker to them, and I know it... Katniss slwoly backs away and falls to her knees. I take that as my cue to leave, but Beetee stopped me.

"What do you want us to do about that sharktopus?" he asked. Dr. Monroe, who has been sitting in the back this entire time. Nods at me... I sigh and pull a key chain with key cards on it. I had it to Beetee...

"The platinum card is the Head Gamemakers override key... It can bypass the entire gift system, by allowing you to send whatever they would need without spending money and without having to put a tribute's name in the recipient's field. There should be some remote control explosive devices in the peacekeeper armory. Send them a couple of those to lure out and destroy that sharktopus."

"I called it the Kraken Mr. Lansing..." Monroe said from the back of the room. "I may not have worked on it, but I was told to vote in it's naming. I nominated the name of Kraken and it was chosen. Beetee, I'll go secure those explosive devices, while getting Mr. Lansing ready for his trip to the arena."

"Baby..." Elvis said with tears in her eyes. "Be safe and come back alive."

I embrace her and give her a quick kiss on the lips, before I follow Monroe out of the room...

**Dr. Alexander Monroe's POV**

I lead Tim to the armory to gather his supplies, and to get the explosive remote control boats that the tributes will need to blow that Kraken up... He whistles at the amount of weapons and ammo that the peacekeepers are allowed to use. He quickly goes through the gun racks to pick the guns he likes the best, then takes them over to a table to select the ones he wants to take with him. He picks one shotgun, two semi-automatic .50 caliber magnums, a submachine gun, a sniper rifle, a assault rifle and finally a semi-automatic grenade launcher. He even grabs a few throwing napalm class grenades for good measure. While I on the other hand grab the boats need for the tributes. When we get back to the control room, I give Beetee the boats and he sends them along to the tributes. While he quickly grabs a laser gun and hands it to Tim.

"You're going to need that when you're in the arena. If a tribute is too injured and needs immediate medical attention that first aid can't slow down, use that to eliminate the tribute from competition. I'll have several medical evacuation hovercraft and medical teams on stand by in case there is more than one tribute needing serious medical attention at the same time." Beetee said. "And good luck in there. Give Snow one for all of us..."

"I will..." Tim says. "Because I've got a few shots for him from my family, who he disowned in favor of my cousin Dahlia."

I lead Tim to the readied hovercraft on the roof of the training center. But before I let him go, I give him a tracker, and a watch like the other tributes use.

"The tracker will make the invisible cameras follow you at all times. So you can show the nation that Snow is still alive and behind it all. The watch I gave you is a special one that will allow communication with everybody in the control room. Including the same features that the tribute version has... Good luck Mr. Lansing and God speed..."

With that he climbed aboard and flew into the close to afternoon sky.

**District 7: Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone's POV**

We all split into groups and seperated to find alternative sources of water. Now that Diana's blood has contaminated the only know water source. My group was Livia, Caspian, August, Gideon and Riri. We stayed near the Cornucopia to loot through the other back packs for drinking water. We found some, but we also found other supplies like food, first aid, and even camping supplies. I look over at Gideon, he's on his kness and was putting olive oil from a very small bottle onto his fingers. Then putting it onto Diana's arms. I know he's giving Diana the Last Rites. But since her head is in the belly of that Mutt, her arms will have to do I guess. I wonder if God understands Gideon's predictament, in this situation... Then he starts praying. I've known Gideon was a Christian. He would always try to get me to go to his once underground church, but I refused in case peacekeepers in District 7 would've found the location of the church, and executed us all. I'm not afraid of dying but I am afraid to be executed and declared as a terrorist, like I know Snow calls all Christians. Because if it's not controlled like everything else in Panem, by him. It's a symbol of rebellion... Livia taps me on the shoulder, I turn to her...

"What is Gideon doing?" she asked. "First it was the oil on Diana's arms, and now he looks like he's praying."

"He IS praying... Gideon is a Christian, a Catholic I believe... There are so many denominations and underground churches that I don't know them all. But Gideon is very religious... that thing he was doing with the oil was called the Last Rites. From what he told me, he does it when no preacher can be found. He does it so the deceased's sins can be absolved by God, and they can go into Heaven."

"Are you...?"

"No I'm not a Christian... though now I could give it a try... Seeing as how Snow's evil reign of terror has allowed Christians to come out and worship their God in the open..." I say. "We should... What the hell is that!"

I notice something appear before us... It is a toy boat that can be controlled via remote control. With a note and the controller beside it. I grab the note as Livia examines the boat and controller. The note is from the Gamemakers, telling us how to use the boats and to kill the Mutt, named the Kraken. I don't know what a Kraken is... But that Mutt has to be one. I take one of the boats and the remote from Livia. Walking over to the lake, with everyone staring at me as if I lost my mind, I put the boat in the water and stand back as I start it up. The boat moves slowly over the surface of the water... Slow enough to lure the Kraken out into the open. I don't have to wait long... The Kraken comes up to the surface and swallows the boat whole. Then I arm the explosives on the toy boat, and goodbye Kraken! Just as we all started to cheer, when we saw that pink splash of the explosion, we were quickly covered in chunks of meat, entrails and blood of the Kraken, and possibly Diana too. I know it was possibly Diana's chewed up liver that smacked into Livia's face. As there is no way that liver was part of the Kraken. She removes the organ and let's out a scream of horror and outrage. She is definitely pampered... No poor person would ever make that sound, if they ever got blood or organs on them. The Kraken may be dead finally, but we still needed more water. The other groups come back and wonder what happened in their absence. I happily tell them that we killed the Mutt with exploding toy boats. There was a sigh of relief from the other groups, and we were told there are alternative water sources, including a small river in the middle of the arena's forest region.

We all decided to split back up into our alliances and go our seperate ways. But first we all fought over the supplies, though there were no eliminations. But we all split up after our melee over the supplies. Gideon and I got away with a bow and a quiver of arrows, and two hunting knives, along with sleeping bags, beef jerky and crackers. We took our empty water bottles to the river that we were told about and then we filled up our bottles. Now we have water to last us for a while. Gideon sets up a few snares with the wire he found in his pack. While I ensure our knives are sharp. We're going to be eating rabbit tonight... But then I decided to go into the woods to find some roots, berries or plants to eat with our meat... We're going to have a full course meal, whether we wanted to or not.

**District 6: Xelena Vanderbilt's POV**

I sit by the campfire at my team's camp. I was one of the unfortunate to be eliminated at the "bloodbath". Oh well it's not all that bad... At least we get better food out here than those poor saps in the arena. It's already nightfall, when we were shown who was all eliminated from competition on the first day. Eleven of us was eliminated, then we heard cannons fire from outside and nearby us. I know the tributes left inside could hear them, and we all knew what they meant. Someone has died... The cannons continue they were fired twenty-one times. Then we all saw the picture, name and district of the deceased. With the letters K.I.A. written below the personal information... The color drained from my face, and it was the same in both camps, I knew I wasn't alone in the feelings of dread... It was Diana... She was killed today, and we don't know what happened. Until we checked our watches, and watched the video of the Mutt pulling her into the water, and the tributes who tried to save but only got her arms for their trouble. There was also a news article on that Mimi girl killing the sea Mutt. We sighed in relief when he saw that Diana's death had been avenged.

She may have acted like a femme fatale, but she didn't deserve to die... Not like this... We all gave her picture on the holographic screen near the arena entrance, the District 12 salute of respect and admiration. Even if she wasn't deserving of such respect. Everybody learned it from the Victory Tour of the 74th Hunger Games. As it was shown on the TV set, when Peeta and Katniss were in District 11. I bet Diana's family is going crazy with grief and anger by now. My mind continued to think of Diana, until I saw a hovercraft land. Then I saw the Head Gamemaker get out with several weapons on him. Everyone from both teams did too, and all were wondering the same thing. What is he doing all the way out here? If he was heavily armed, then it's not an inspection on the arena and camps. He must be here about the Mutt from earlier, but it's already dead. I get up and sneak up on them. Listening in to his conversation with peacekeepers.

"Good luck sir... If anybody can protect the remaining tributes from certain death, you can." the soldier said to Mr. Lansing. I go back to the campfire, with more knowledge than I really wanted to know.

"What's going on?" Cin asks. Battler and her were warming themselves up in front of our camp's fire.

"Mr. Lansing seems to be going into the arena..." I say. "Looks like he's going to protect the remaining tributes from more Mutts that may be inside the arena."

"I'll go tell the other camp..." Cin said as she got up and ran over to the Purple Team camp. Now this should be interesting. As the tributes now have split up into various groups. It'll be interesting to see how one man can pull this off. It wasn't until I noticed all of the medievac hovercraft land, that I knew this was more serious than I originally thought.

**District 5: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese's POV**

I was in the middle of explaining the Head Gamemaker's presence to the other team, when I too saw the hovercraft land. This looks like serious trouble, with all of those medical craft landing near our camps. After finishing my explanation, I ran back to rejoin my team, as we sat at the fire and watching as medical workers exited the hovercraft, and set up a field hospital near the two team camps. This is serious trouble that is going on here, and I can only pray for a good outcome...

**District 10: Marx Levine's POV**

Well my partner is out... She was eliminated at the Cornucopia, before that girl from District 8 was killed by the Kraken. At least we avenged her death by blowing the thing up, however, our main source of water was contaminated by blood. So we all needed to find another source of water right away. We all gathered at the creeks and the river of the arena. I grouped up with the tributes from District 2, who were kept up for two hours last night while the two Capitol tributes did the hanky panky dance in the boy's room.

In fact Anthony and I have finished gathering enough firewood to make a fire for the night. We didn't get very good supplies. Just some food, bottles of water and a large piece of plastic to keep us safe from the elements. We chose to save the plastic in case if we needed a different place to hide in the forests. If our cave has been compromised by the other team. It's nighttime and we head back to start our fire. We're going to eat the dried fruit, nuts and beef jerky tonight, then go hunting tomorrow during the day. Though none of us three are really good hunters. The hunting district was eliminated in the bloodbath, and are out of the competition. Oh well... Not like they were on my team anyway.

"Let's get this wood back and eat dinner." I say, Anthony nods but doesn't say a word. I look up at the sky and see the holographic image of those eliminated earlier today, and the dedication to Diana. I put the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and then extend them to the holographic image when Diana's image came up. It's the least I could do, to slaute her with respect and admiration. Then I heard the twenty-one cannon salute, the cannon fire to honor those who died in the arena. No one wanted to hear those cannons go off... Nobody... It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. No one was to die, but Diana did... And I feel sorry for her family too. They only have two arms to bury, and not her whole body. We hurry back to camp and start the fire, then eat dinner, which wasn't much but it was food. Then we went to sleep... Livia crying silently in our cave...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I'm let into the arena through a Launch Room, my weapons had to be sent up seperately, as there wasn't enough room in the glass chamber to fit all of my stuff. Which is okay, I guess. As soon as the pile of my weapons ammunition is brought up, I collect it and walk over to the Cornucopia... I notice the Career Tributes from D1 and 4 were already asleep, in the chilly air no less. Pearl lets out a sneeze, it just warms my heart when I see four innocent teens who saw someone get eaten live ealier today. Elena and Pearl look like they were crying, which I hace expected they would've done when Diana was killed, and again when the two saw her dedication on the holo screen. I walk over to see what's left of the Cornucopia supplies. I go through the packs and find four of them containing fleece blankets. Since it is chilly in the arena, and snce it's starting to become autumn in here as well. I take the packs and then remove the blankets, covering each of the four tributes to keep them wamr through the night. Now nobody else will be sneezing... Once done, I grab a pack with food and water for myself, and move further into the arena, going into the forests to find the others and see if they're alright. Then find this facility.

**Author's Comment: The games are underway and already eleven have been eliminated and one killed in action. Here is the list of tributes eliminated the first day.**

**District 3 boy: Mace Carron**

**District 3 girl: Ekaterina Obata**

**District 5 boy: Battler Stanson**

**District 5 girl: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese**

**District 6 girl: Xelena Vanderbilt**

**District 8 girl: Diana Cowelled (Deceased)**

**District 9 boy: Corey Dammerson**

**District 9 girl: Tammy Augustine**

**District 10 boy: Marx Levine**

**District 10 girl: Lila Pancek**

**District 13 boy: Vin Walker**

**District 13 girl: Catherine "Cat" Anton**

**If you don't see your tributes name on this list, then they're still in the game. Just keep reading the latest chapter updates and learn your tribute's fate. Will they become a victim like Diana, or live to become eliminated? Will they actually stay in the game to win? Read and find out... And how will Tim find the underground facility and what are the Phoenixes thoughts on their future and Diana's death? **


	11. When Mutts Attack!

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Author's Note: I forgot to say... RIP Diana Cowelled... You'll be forever missed... I also want to point out that there has been an error on my part in the previous chapter. Marx was never eliminated at the Cornucopia. So he's marked as still in the arena, but maybe that will change in this chapter.**

_**Why is there no reason why we can't change?**_

_**When we all fall down, it will be too late...**_

_**Why is there no reason why we can't change?**_

_**When we all fall down, who will take the blame?**_

**Sum 41 - No Reason**

**District 4: Pearl Beltrame's POV**

I wake up in the morning to discover that I had a fleece blanket on me. I don't remember finding a blanket last night... In fact the others in my group wake up to find they have one covering them as well. Questions are abound, but I find a note next to me and the pack I was using as a pillow last night. It was a note from the Head Gamemaker, saying that he found the blankets in the Cornucopia and gave them to us since we were cold. That was very thoughtful of him, but I wonder what was he doing here? It couldn't be because of Diana's death, could it?

We all climb out of our makeshift beds, and then we notice packs with our breakfast at the Cornucopia. Officials must have placed them here earlier... There was one spot on the shelves, where a pack was supposed to go, but Mr. Lansing must've taken it when they set out the breakfast packs.

"Let's get breakfast everybody, before we hunt down White Team." I say.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I munch on the breakfast they set out, as I continue my trek back into the forests I went into last night. Breakfast consisted of a hardboiled egg, a bag of instant oatmeal ration, powedered milk and dehydrated fruit. I remove the shell off of the egg and eat it. The oatmeal will have to wait until I sit down. As it's in a bag, that you only have to open and let the air cook the food. So once I finish the egg, I sit down against a tree and pour some water into a metal cup that was inside the pack, along with a metal spork. The cup and utensils are meant to be reused, so after I open the bag of oatmeal, pour in some fruit, and make some milk from the powder. I eat breakfast and stuff the metal items in the pack I already had with me. I notify the invisible hovercraft to retrieve the pack I left on the ground with the trash inside it, before continuing on my journey. I also notice on my watch's news updates that the family of Diana Cowelled was interviewed this morning. They're very angry with me for letting that happen to thri daughter on live television, but they still don't understand the situation. They're still trying to decide on who to blame. I feel sorry they had to witness that... Hell I'm sorry for even letting all of Panem witness it. Then there is a news article on me being in the arena, with various firearms and weapons. Everybody is wondering what I'm trying to do. If only I knew where the facility entrance was, I would lead the cameras to it and show the Lazarus-Genesis Project to the entire nation, and that Snow is alive and planning his revenge against us...

But I continue onward. I have to protect the rest of the tributes as well. I just hope Snow doesn't send anything else in retaliation for me being here in the arena.

**District 8: Kapronos "Kap" Dunn's POV**

I go out on my own... Even though it is a bad idea... I have nobody to join forces with, not even my partner is alive to stay with me. She's dead... And now here I am going up a hill to find a place to camp out, and plan a strategy to eliminate other tributes. However I hear footsteps and then a branch breaking. I turn around to see Ezio from District 6, aiming his gun at me. I pull my gun out and aim at him. Then we fire at the same time. Both of us are engulfed in light before everything goes black... I've been eliminated from comeptition.

**District 10: Marx Levine's POV**

We all sit in the cave, we look at our watches when he heard a beep go off. Both Kap and Ezio eliminated each other. Well now we're down to just us three, and District 7. Things aren't looking too good for the White Team.

"We're losing!" Livia states. "We have to go and eliminate more tributes on the other team and I say we should do it now!"

"I agree with her Anthony." I say. "We need to take down a district or two. Let's get a move on if we're to get some huting down today."

Anthony doesn't say anything, he just readies his gun and leaves the cave. We both follow him and it didn't take us long till we had found District 11. Who fired immediately on sight of us. Livia and Anthony take cover behind a fallen tree, while I hide behind a willow. I jump out of my cover and fire and eliminate the boy, but the girl Riri, eliminates me...

**District 2: Anthony Howard's POV**

I saw the cowboy get eliminated. It's just me and Livia in this group then. I fire back at the girl who is remaining... I'm going to get rid of her once and for all...

**District 11: Riri Lorento's POV**

I duck in time that Anthony guy fires at me again. If fire back when I have the chance. I don't want to be eliminated. But I get the feeling I'm going too... Better stop delaying it then... I jump up and fire. My shots miss Livia, but her shots graze my shoulder sensors. Though it still counted as a hit... I let out a scream of frustration as everything goes black for a few seconds. Then I throw up all over the floor of the Exit Room. My breakfast not agreeing with the whole being ripped apart atom by atom thing. I hand over my equipment to the tech guy standing at the door and I leave the catacombs. Then I walk over to my team's camp and lay in the tent I have to share with Nick... This sucks...

**District 12: August "Sunshine" Kristile's POV**

I look at my watch bracer... District 11 was gone, but the good news is that we finally got District 10 out of the arena... Two Districts remain on the opposing team. We're going to win... I sit down on the fallen tree next to Azrael. He's eating his share of the beef jerky and drinking his share of the water.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Azrael..." I say. "What's your real name?"

"Forgot it..." he replies before taking another bite out of the jerky. "It's lost to the sands of time. I've had this name for as long as I can remember..."

"Why do you call yourself the Angel of Death?"

"Because it's true... Everybody who gets near me dies. That Diana girl had a few brush ins with me and now look at her. Her remains are at the bottom of that lake or had to be washed off of the tribute they landed on! My own family died in a house fire! I know it wasn't my fault that a candle fell off the hutch and set the house on fire, but they were near me twenty-four seven! Now they're six feet under because of my curse! It's a curse Sunshine! You'll get away from me as soon as possible!"

I shake my head and put his hand into mine. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you Azrael Lupine."

We lean in to kiss for the very first time... Until he let's out...

"What the hell!" I see him vanish in a flash of light, then I quickly dive for cover as more laser fire heads my way. I see who eliminated Azrael, it was Mimi from District 7. I fire at her and hit her on the chest sensor. She screams as she's eliminated. Since I couldn't find her partner, I assumed it was safe to come out... But I was wrong, and everything went black for me. I've been eliminated from behind by Gideon, the Christian.

**District 1: Zeker Kloesel's POV**

We're winning and it is only the second day too. I guess this must be a new record for the tributes. As we seem to be finding each by some weird chance and we eliminate the opposition. The group split back into two seperate Districts for the rest of the games. Elena and I were by a small creek, filling back up our water bottles... When I hear something in the woods, it sounded like wolves. There are wild animals in this arena, and I didn't hear any wolves among the animal sounds last night. So this is kind of strange.

"Somethign wrong?" Elena asks me. I hold up my finger to silence her. Wolves were definitely heard again, and they seem to be nearing our location. Elena takes a sip of water and listens in... I listen as the howls are getting closer and closer. I didn't know it but wolves were coming up from behind Elena, aiming for her... I only noticed they were wolf Mutts, when I saw them behind her. Coming up fast, and ready to feast on her. I charge in and push her out of the way she noticed the pack of five Mutts behind her. She was terrified... She froze up... But I pushed her out of the way, as the Mutts tackled me into the creek and began to maul me. I scream out for help. Elena just screams bloody murder, as the Mutts continue to maul me with their teeth and claws.

**District 1: Elena Goldsack's POV**

I watch in horror and scream as loud as I could. My cruch was being killed by Mutts, not just any Mutts, but Mutts that mauled Cato in the 74th Hunger Games. Now they were doing the same to Zeker. I don't know what to do... I love him but I can't even save him. I only have a hunting knife on me, what good will that do against five Mutts out for blood. Fortunately for the both of us... Help was already there. When I heard someone say...

"Hey you!" the five Mutts stare up at the newcomer, and receive bullet rounds into their skulls for their trouble. I look up and see Mr. Lansing, holding a smoking assault rifle in his hands. He helps me and quickly attends to the injured Zeker. Who looks like he won't last for very long. His blood is mixing with the fresh drinking water of the creek.

"How bad is it Mr. Lansing? Am I going to die?" Zeker asked. Tim looked grimly before replying...

"You're going to pull through kid." he said back. Zeker just smiled and cough up blood before replying.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zeker replied before laughing and coughing up more blood. Tim examines Zeker's vest and sees that the chest sensor is still intact and working. Tim pulls out a laser gun of his own and eliminates Zeker. Hopefully medical personnel is waiting for Zeker in the Exit Room. Tim helps me up, as I fall to me knees to cry. I can finally cry for Zeker, because I'm not scared.

"We have to find the others Elena." he says. "It's no longer safe in this arena."

"You're telling me... Are you saying you DIDN'T send those Mutts in here?"

Tim merely shakes his head no... "It's part of a terrorist plot to reinstate the Hunger Games, a poorly planned one at that... But still a plot none the less. I've come inside here to protect you and get you all out of here, before the body count continues to rise. Then when I know you're safe, I'm going to put an end to this madness. But let's get you out of her or at least with the remainder of your team."

I went with him of course. After all he did kill those Mutts and got Zeker to safety. So we continued through the forest.

**Author's Comment: You know the drill... Here are the eliminated tributes, in case you missed it.**

**District 1 boy: Zeker Kloesel (Critically Injured)**

**District 6 boy: Ezio Miles**

**District 7 girl: Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone**

**District 8 boy: Kapranos "Kap" Dunn**

**District 10 boy: Marx Levine**

**District 11 boy: Nick McMullen**

**District 11 girl: Riri Lorento**

**District 12 boy: Azrael Lupine**

**District 12 girl: August "Sunshine" Kristile**

**Only four and half districts left till a winner is declared. Who shall win...? Find out next chapter, as the last of the districts fight it out for victory. While Tim finds the facility entrance in a cave. Plus one more tribute is targeted by a Mutt, and this Muss is the strongest one yet. Who is going to be targeted and what is this Mutt? Find out next chapter.**


	12. End Game

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I found Pearl and Caspian, so I told Elena to stay with them, as I went further into the woods myself. She didn't complain but complied and stayed with the two Career Tributes. It was getting dark and I was no close to finding the entrance. So I called up Monroe and asked him.

"I only remember it vaguely." he said. "It's deep inside a cave near the river. Where fresh water flows from inside the cave and into the river, it pumps the fresh water into the river for the tributes to drink from it. Quite a spectactular idea if I do say so myself, but find that cave and go all of the way inside. You'll find it... Just remember the electricity near the entrance will be on, so you'll know you're close when you see parts of the cave that does not belong there."

"Thanks Doc..." I switch off the communicator. "For explaining it to me..."

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

We ran back to the river to refill our water bottles, just Anthony and I... However I'm still afraid of him, and who wouldn't after what he tried to do to me on the train. When he got there, we found a cave that would be good for us to hide in... To plan something to help us win this thing. We can still do it with just the three of us, but we have to plan carefully. While Anthony was filling our bottles up, I took the time to explore the cave... I thought I heard footsteps further in but I didn't get a chance to search. As Tony calls to me and says the bottles are filled up. I leave and grab my bottle before taking a drink of it.

"You know Tony..." Uh oh... I slipped up again and Tony knew it. There was no Gale to protect me from him now. He gets up, grabs me by the throat, and then pins me to a nearby tree. He's choking me to death. I don't want to die but I know I deserved this fate for that little slip up... My vision becomes blurry... This is it... I'm going to die...

**District 7: Gideon Rathe's POV**

I'm running towards the river, to refill my supply of water. When I stop and hide in a thicket... Anthony has a death hold on Livia. She's trying to breath but he's cutting off her air supply. This is not acceptable. I charge in and kick Tony in the back, before I take off my vest and throw down my gun. The gauntlet has been dropped and my challenge for Livia has been issued. Tony surprisingly accepts my challenge by removing his equipment, as it will get broken if we were to fight.

"You want to tango with ME!" he shouted.

"Now that doesn't sound right when you say it. You make it sound like you want to dance with Marx..." I seemed to have pissed him off even more. He yells in a rage and comes at me. I draw first blood with a punch to his face, but his hits are harder and more powerful. Just one punch to my stomach makes me fall to the ground. He continues to hit me and injure me. I could swear that I heard my ribs shatter. I begin coughing up blood, then he lifts me up and hurls me into a large tree. Which I hit with my back and fall unconscious...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I didn't have long to recover from my choke hold. As Tony just finished off Gideon, injuring him severely. Now he was coming back to finish the job. As I lay there on the ground, I saw him begin kicking and punching me while I was down...

**District 2: Anthony Howard's POV**

I begin beating Livia into submission... NO ONE CALLS ME TONY! She crossed that line and now she has to be punished... I beat her senseless, knowing she'll cave in sooner or later, and then she'll know her place.

"ANSWER ME! DO YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE NOW SLUT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My beating gets even worse and more brutal. Soon Livia coughs up blood, from the kicks to her stomach... I know she can't take much more of this, unless she really wants to die. She's crying, she's ready to give into me... She's ready to be my bride... However she looks up in sheer terror. Good... She's ready to know her place as a woman, however I feel two powerful and strong arms lift me up into the air. Whatever it is holding me... Means that whatever was scaring Livia has me and it didn't let go... Soon I lose feeling of the lower half of my body. Then it all goes black... I'm dead... Whatever had me killed me like that... I never stood a chance...

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I remember being kicked in the stomach by Tony, before I saw the Mutt. It was half man and half bull, and it was about seven feet tall. It hoisted Tony up into the air, and then ripped him in half at the waist. Just like that... Tony's blood and some organs splashed out onto me, landing in my face. My blood covered face stared on in horror, as the Mutt was targeting me next. I whimpered as it stomped toward me, that was until I heard a voice behind it. It turns around to receive a round of buckshot in it's face. Then more and more rounds, until eight rounds were fired inot it's head. Then I saw my savior... It was the Head Gamemaker... He was holding a shotgun in his hands, as the Mutt laid there dying behind him. He helped me up and into the cave. Then he lifted Gideon up and put him down softly in the cave as well. I sit there as he ventures deeper into the cave, leaving me alone with an unconscious Gideon. But that wasn't to stay that way, as the Capitol tributes entered the cave a minute after Tim Lansing went into the cave.

"Hello slut..." Dahlia said as the two of them sat down against a rock. "What happened to you two and why is there two dead out there?"

"You won't believe me even if I told you..." I say.

"Try me..." Dahlia grinned, but she stood up and left the cave, taking her and Caligula's water bottles with her. When it was just me, Caligula and the knocked Gideon... I grinned wickedly... I have an idea...

**Capitol: Dahlia Snow's POV**

I finish filling our bottles at the river, down away from the cave. I hum a happy tune to myself, as it's all too easy. Caligula and I, we'll finish the last of the White Team off, when I get back of course. It was so simple now that there were only two left and both were injured. I happily skip back to the cave, but my happiness ended the moment I stepped foot at the entrance. Then I dropped both water bottles in horror... No... No... NO! NO! NO! LIVIA WAS SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! There she is... Riding my man as if he was a horse! Her pants and underwear down around her ankles. As she screams in pleasure...

"You slut..." She heard me and stopped, then she stood and pulled her pants back up.

"Oh I'm sorry..." she said with her usual wicked grin. "Was he yours?"

"It's not what it looks like Dahlia!" Caligula yelled at me. "She seduced me..."

"Let's end this now slut!" I challenge her and the we start fighting in an all out hair pulling, vulgar and brutal catfight. We roll around on the ground, and slap each other, while trying to rip each others hair out. It wasn't until we were standing again, when Livia let out a scream of outrage and protest, then vanished in a flash of light. I stop and look down at Caligula. He was holding his laser gun, and slowly gets up to pull his pants up. Livia has been eliminated, thanks to the man who will always remain loyal to me... When he pulls his pants up, he smiles at me. That was until he too was eliminated... By Gideon, who I thought was dead as well. He only coughs up some blood before I pull my gun out.

"There is only one way this will end." I say. "And you're the last one left..."

"I knew what Livia had in mind when she started to seduce Caligula. And she would've thought she could cheat on me. But we both love each other too much for her to ruin a short relationship. You had to miss out on our declaration of love on the night of Day 1, before we had to split up into two groups. So now it's just us two currently, let's finish it..."

"You honestly think you can eliminate four tributes in your condition? Well if you think you can, then you're on green boy... Let's end this..."

We have a little stand off... For about a minute, until he fires first, It hits the cave wall and I dodge it. Then I fire at him, hitting his chest sensor. Eliminating him in one shot... He lets out a string of curses as he vanishes in a flash of light. Trumpets sound over an P.A. system, and my watch shows that the Purple Team did win the first ever Memorial Games. I shout and cry with glee and tears of happiness. I just brought home victory to the Capitol. I know Elena brought home victory to District 1, and the rest of my team victory to their respective Districts. This is truely a glorious day for my team and I.

"Hey we knew you were the one that those trumpets are playing for..." I turn around and see Elena, Pearl and Caspian. I hug all three of them as the hovercraft materializes to retrieve us and Tony's body... When it does arrive, Katniss Everdeen and our mentors came into the cave to congratulate us and then asked where Tim was... I didn't see him, unless he went into the cave after helping Gideon and Livia inside... I volunteer to go find him... I find a spring that definitely runs to the outside and to the river. I take a sip of the water, and then someone from behind grabs me and covers my mouth with their hand. I scream and kick... But I can't break free, it wasn't until I heard the voice of the person behind me. That I go wide eyed with terror and shock.

"Don't worry my dear granddaughter..." It was my grandfather... But it's impossible, he's dead... "You'll be fine if you don't resist..."

But I continue to resist, this is not happening... Grandpa Snow is dead, why is he abducting me and why is he still alive? I saw his casket go into the ground at the Capitol cemetary for the poorer people of the Capitol... Why is he here?

**Author's Comment: Well the winner is finally declared and Riri Lorento may have been eliminated, but she is still on the winning team and thus deemed a Victor of the first ever Memorial Games. Now it's time to finish this story. I think there are two more chapters to go to finish this thing, plus a epilogue on what happens after the Games. Where the Victors are crowned and the final fate of Zeker is mentioned. How will these tributes react when their last Hunger Games predecessors have been brought back to the land of the living, and what does Snow want with his granddaughter? Dahlia had better hope that her unknown cousin arrives to save her and the Phoenixes.**


	13. It Ends Tonight

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

_**When darkness turns to light...**_

_**It ends tonight...**_

_**It ends tonight...**_

**All American Rejects - It Ends Tonight**

**"Phoenix" Rue Lorento's POV**

I sigh in relief... The games are finally over and the Masked Man's plans for us and the Mutts failed. That was until we heard screaming and all rushed over to see what was going on outside of our living quarters. We finally have a face to the Masked Man, and to our shock and horror it was President Snow. Well former President Snow... He is dragging his own granddaughter down the hall to the room he had planned to brainwash us for his own evil deeds. He drags her inside and closes the door. We dread what he's planning with her... I don't want to see her get hurt...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I leave the room I hid inside of, when Snow dragged Dahlia past it. I check the ammo on all of my weapons and know I still have enough to deal out some death on Snow. However as I follow the two, I notice double sliding doors with the image of a Phoenix. I remember learning about the Phoenix in school, the Phoenix was a symbol of resurrection. I knew that I had to go into that room, and so I did... To my surprise, I saw Cato, Clove, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, and even Glimmer. But when I saw her in the back with the bunk beds... I couldn't even believe my eyes, but there she was, sitting on the bottom bunk afraid and trembling. It was Primrose Everdeen... She must have been the latest to be brought back to life.

"How long have you all been here?" I ask them.

"Two long and boring years." Clove replied. "Two years of watching the rebellion and now these Memorial Games! Most of us don't want to be remembered as sacrifices to that little whore from District 12's rebellion!"

"Sadly we all thought you were dead and so you didn't have any choice in the matter. You have to get out of here and now. It's time you all show Panem about this project and about Snow's plans."

"Before we leave..." Rue spoke up. "Snow has brought his own granddaughter to the room down the hall."

I hand them only the weapons I have no intentions of using anymore. Like the launcher, shotgun and assault rifles. Even the grenades and sniper rifle... it was huge load off my back, and I'm for one thankful a few has at least a decent weapon in case something goes wrong during their escape. I walked over to Prim and handed her one of my magnums with two spare clips. As I only brought four spare clips with me.

"Take it Prim... Follow the others out of here and reunite with your sister Katniss." I say, she took the gun and ammo, then gave me a nod before following the group.

Then I unholstered my only gun, the other magnum. I went in a different direction than the others. I was going to free my cousin, and kill my grandfather for good.

I make my way down the hall, where I hear the screaming from the second room on my left. I peek inside to see Snow, with Dahlia strapped to a chair, used for hijacking. I fling open the door and aim my gun at Snow's head. Ready to pull the trigger.

"Grandson... So nice to see you..."

**Capitol Victor: Dahlia Snow's POV**

Grandson! Tim is a Snow! I can't believe it but that does explain when I've had those feelings when I was around him. If he's a Snow than he must be my cousin. As I he is too old to be my older brother given away at birth. I watch as grandpa's glow red, before he turns around and yanked the gun out from Tim's hands. The Snow began a one sided beating on my cousin...

**Dr. Alexander Monroe's POV**

As the hovercraft enters the arena to pick up the remaining tributes, I watch Tim get beat by his grandfather. So they gave Snow the Genesis Protocol. However I know Tim has them as well. They were never activated, but now I think is the best time to activate Tim's Protocol. I pull out a dagger, that I use as my letter opener. The press the red jewel on the bottom of the handle... Go get him Mr. Lansing...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

Strange memories flood my mind at once. My vision turns red, indicating my eyes are glowing red. Grandpa stares at me in disbelief.

"It's impossible... You have Genesis Protocol activated." Snow said. "I was not expecting this... You shouldn't have been brought back to life!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about... But now I feel like I can finally take you on an even playing field."

I charge into the fight and punch my grandfather in the face, and send him flying into the air. We fight evenly and with super human strength and agility. Eventually my grandfather made a run out the door and back down to the Phoenix living quarters. I quickly free Dahlia and hug her...

"I'm so sorry..." she said sobbing. "If I had known..."

"It's alright... I didn't know either..." We left the room and chased after our grandfather. We're going to end this right now. However he had the same idea as us. To which he was opening the double doors near the sleeping area of the room. He was laughing maniacally, as he slid his keycard through the slot, and then entered a password into the console.

"What is behind those doors?" Dahlia asked me. "And what is trying to break loose...?"

"Trouble... Foxface trouble to be precise..."

"Huh?"

"Think about Dahlia. The Lazarus-Genesis Project brought a select few tributes from the 74th Hunger Games back to life. The project also was responsible for creating the wolf Mutts that mauled Cato at the said games. It also used Brutus's body in creating the Minotaur that I killed and even the Kraken. But there was one famous tribute that would most likely become a Mutt, even after her idiotic decision to eat nighlock berries, stolen from Peeta Mellark... No one knew her real name, they just called her Foxface... Now she's beyond that door... Waiting to rampage through the facility..."

Just then the doors blew open and blue flames shot of the darkness. Dahlia and I took cover behind the kitchen area bar. Hiding behind the counter to stay away from the intense flames, the intense flames that would incinerate an entire human within a matter of seconds. Soon we looked up and saw in terror what became of Foxface. She was now a large fiery orange fox, with nine tails instead of the usual one. Snow laughed even harder this time...

"Kitsune! Obey me and destroy my enemies!" However Kitsune just glared daggers at Snow, his look of triumph, was now replaced with confusion. Confusion over what the Kitsune was planning. Then without warning, Kitsune grabbed Snow with it's massive jaws and chewed him up alive, with him letting out a quick blood curdling scream, before the fox Mutt swallowed him whole. Bones and all... I knew it was our chance to escape, and we did so... Right out of the door, and to a map of the place. I had only enough time to find the self destruct console, and had to get a move on. Dahlia followed me through the facility, until we found the right room. Fortunately for us, I had a master keycard to the place and set about the self destruct sequence. I set the timer for about ten minutes. It should give us both enough time to make our way to the way we cam in and out to the awaiting hovercraft. At least I hope the hovercraft was going to be there, if it wasn't then we may be dead. As I don't know how far this facility runs underneath the arena. I set the timer and we immediately book into high gear, however the Kitsune chose to follow us through the hallways. Squeezing it's way through and shooting fire out of it's mouth when it tries to kill us.

We run and see the way we came in, just dead ahead of us. But that slippery fox Mutt was behind us as well, and it lined up it's shot to deal the fatal blow to us. We had no more corners to turn. We were dead if I didn't think fast enough. I grabbed Dahlia and shoved her into the doorway of a locked labratory. Then the Kitsune fired... The flames flew across my back and seared the skin off my back within seconds. I scream in pain as loud as I could. The flesh on my back was burned completely off. With it the mysterious Phoenix tattoo I grew up with... That tattoo remained a mystery to me for a while, I first noticed it when I was looking into one mirror and there was a mirror behind me. I didn't know why I had it or how I got it. I guess I'll find out once I decipher these new memories that came to me before the fight with grandpa. But once the fire was gone, we made a break for the door. Which looked worse for wear... My back was in searing pain, but we ran outside, with only five minutes to spare. The Phoenix tributes were waiting outside for us. Prim was being held in Katniss's arms, and they all drew their attention to Dahlia and I.

"Where were you two?" Clove shouted.

"We have to get out of here and fast!" I say as Dahlia helps me to the hovercraft. "Everybody get on board and strap yourselves in! This is going to be one hell of a ride!"

We all climbed aboard and the hovercraft took off for the outside of the arena. The force field was down so we could leave, and it would have to be put back up when we get past the border of the arena. As it will have to contain the explosion that is about ready to happen.

"How many minutes do we have left?" Monroe asked me as I lay on a operationg table, on my stomach. My shirt was removed so the medical team could work on my back.

"About three minutes..." I reply and Monroe knocks on the cockpit doors to have the hovercraft go as fast as it could, to which it did. We made it past the border, as the force field came back up. Just in time too... The explosion rocks the arena and the surrounding area. Those on the outside of the arena, in the camps, found whatever they could to withstand the shockwave that is shaking the ground under their feet. Finally it was over and we were alive. Sadly Anthony didn't make it and his body was placed into a body bag while I was in the facility. I guess the Memorial Games won't continue... especially since the families of Diana, Zeker and Anthony will so mad at the Capitol for doing such a thing. Everybody was unloaded at the medical camp, even the Phoenix tributes, as Monroe wanted to examine then and see if they're okay, after all he's been out of contact with his pet project for about two years. But I didn't expect President Paylor to come aboard before I was lifted out of the hovercraft. She sat down in the seat next to me and smiled.

"You've got a lot of guts pulling a stunt like blowing up the arena." she said. "Then again so did Katniss..."

"I take I'm fired for letting those three tributes get hurt?" I ask, but Paylor merely shakes her head.

"Nope... In fact the families just called the Gamemakers back in the Capitol. They saw you fight Snow on national television, a invisible camera followed you into the facility. Sadly it was destroyed while you took cover from that fox Mutt. We're adding Diana and Anthony to the memorial at the Capitol. Zeker is still alive but he might make it, doctors say it's not good, they can't stop the internal bleeding he suffered from the attack. He may have only minutes to live..."

I hold back the tears, three dead because of Snow. Two have died and one more will die soon enough. I'm immediately taken into the medical tent and put into the makeshift burn ward. Away from Zeker, but I notice Elena and Gideon visiting him. Probably to say their goodbyes...

**District 1 Victor: Elena Goldsack's POV**

I go into the sealed off section for Zeker with Gideon. My god... He looks terrible... All sown up with stitches. He looks like he was blown up and stitched back together. He looks like someone who is going to die...

"Hey..." I say. He just gives me a weak smile. Gideon walks over to the opposite side as me and begins praying over him. I may never understand Gideon's intensions, but it's good to have prayer support.

"Doctors say you'll make it..." I say, trying to give him hope.

"Liar..." he replies. "It doesn't matter if I die Elena... I lived a good life and I will be happy to die, knowing that I protected you... Just never forget about... Me..."

Then the machines monitoring him go flatline. He's dead... My crush is dead... I loved him so much... Doctors rush in and push Gideon and I out of the way. They try reviving him, but they can't... He's too far gone... The head doctor looks at his watch and notes the time of death. Then Gideon pulls out that small bottle of oil, and gives Zeker the Last Rites. I can't stand up anymore... I sob and tears just gush out of my eyes like a waterfall, and I take my leave. Crying and sobbing out of the tent. My team stops their celebration, and Riri stops her heartwarming family reunion when I come running out. Even the sulking White Team notices my grief...

"He's gone... Isn't he?" Riri asks me and I nod my head violently. She and her sister run over to me and comfort me in their loving hug. Everyone else just hangs their head and some even cry as well, even Livia is seen crying out loud. Not even she can hold back the tears of the death that she had witnessed in the arena. The games may be over, but what did it cost for victory? What did it cost for the victory of the Purple Team, and the defeat of former President Snow... Everyone watched the fight on television, so did we as we were waiting outside the cave for Tim and Dahlia. Today was a dreadful day... Only three dead, and now we all have to live on with the pain of what transpired this year. If there will be a second Memorial Games, let's hope it will be better than this year.

**District 12 Victor: Azrael Lupine's POV**

I sit down in a throne on a float... It is the tributes float for the Victory Parade of the Memorial Games, where I along with the rest of my team has been crowned victors of the first ever Memorial Games. The other team sit below us. All of us are waving to the cheering crowds of the Capitol. It doesn't matter if we won or lost, we're all smiles and waving to the people who supported us, even through the controversy with Snow. I look over at Elena... Who is still struggling to smile and wave to her fans. It's been hard on her the last couple of days. Her crush was put into a nicely done coffin to be transported back home, along side her. She has to attend the funeral of her fellow victor and partner... It is a show of good faith if a victor pays their respects and sees their partner off to the afterlife. As for me, Sunshine and I are starting to fall head over heels for each other. We're now going to move into our houses at Victors Village in District 12. Which is great, as I can now buy my own food and whatever I feel like. Before I had lived on the streets and had to steal to survive, but now that I'm a victor. I can just buy whatever my heart desires. But I don't want to spend my money on vices, as I have Sunshine in my life. So we'll do just fine...

**District 11 Victor: Riri Lorento's POV**

My sister was brought back from the dead almost two years ago. Her operation was simple, unlike the other Phoenix tributes. But I'm so glad I won, and I'm so glad she's alive. But there is a bit of horror and sadness there. Someone brought her back from the dead by playing God. It is taboo to play God, but I understand the situation, and I accept the fact she's back in my family's life. Maybe now that she is back, she can get some respect from others in District 11. And now she no longer has to work the fields. As we're moving into Victors Village. A place that I was hoping to live in when Rue went into the Hunger Games. But that didn't happen back then, but it has happened, and I'm the one who got my family there. The Phoenix Tributes were behind our float, waving to the crowd like us... I think Rue is falling for Thresh... He does seem handsome, and they would make a terrific couple.

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I hold Gideon's hand as we sit below the victors and wave to the crowd that gathered for the parade. Gideon has just confessed his love for me, and I'm thankful. Because he is the first guy I had ever met, that I want to be with so badly... When I get back to District 2 with Anthony's coffin, Clove and Cato. I will be sure to never cheat on him ever... I just love him too much!

**Author's Comment: Well Zeker is dead... RIP Zeker Kloesel... We will miss you... Next chapter is the final one. The epilogue... Next chapter the Victory Tour takes place, and some of the tributes from this story prepare to try and get back into the Games for their chance at victory. Next story in this series, will feature brand new tributes, returning tributes and the victors of the first Memorial Games. But Tim may be stepping down as Head Gamemaker. Find out why when the sequel is released...**


	14. Epilogue

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

_**As we go on...**_

_**May we remember...**_

_**All the times we had together...**_

_**As our lives change from whatever...**_

_**May we still be friends forever...**_

**Vitaman C - Friends Forever**

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I have my duffel bag with my training clothes inside, over my shoulder. I walk out the door of my house, and over to the mailbox. Only one letter arrived today, and it was from my long distance boyfriend Gideon. I open and read it, I smile as he's hoping we'd be reaped again for the second Memorial Games, coming up in a few months.

It's been six months since we last seen each other. I still remember him waving goodbye as I climbed on that train bound for District 2. Though travel between the Districts is now allowed, Gideon still doesn't want to waste the fortune he earned from our sponsors on a train ticket. Plus he still have to use that money to provide for his family, which is very noble of him. I stuff the letter into my bag and get a move on. I have only a couple of months before the tournament, and if I win it all, I'm back in the Memorial Games as the D2 female tribute. It's going to be challenging, because the favored to win it all is Anna Sinclair. Who is even better with a sword than I, but how much hand to hand training has she had?

**District 11 Victor: Riri Lorento's POV**

I've been on the Victory Tour with my fellow victors for about a week now. We go to the districts and then back to the Capitol for a big final party. It was great to see the other tributes again. As usual all victors and tributes of Districts 1, 2, and 8 had to pay our respects to those three that died in the Memorial Games. Elena was a nervous wreck during the ceremony, I think she's been drinking... As she did look drunk during the ceremony.

Rue has been adjusting to her second life on the outside of a labratory very well. She does still work in the fields during the recent harvest season. though this time the job is much easier as new overseers were hired to replace the previous ones. So these new overseers actually help out from time to time and are way more nicer than the previous ones. Even the peacekeeprs that were keeping us "safe" were replaced with newer peacekeepers that actually watch over us, and don't rub it in our faces by smoking. Even Rue managed to get the rules changed so workers don't get oppressed. To make things better, Rue was even given the task of leading the children who work the fields. She even still does her song to let everyone know it's quitting time. However I spend my days as a Victor of this district and that means I sit around and do nothing. Though Rue does make me help her in the orchards when she feels I need some exercise.

Rue had to stay home in District 11 during the Victory Tour. Plus she wanted to stay home and help out with the harvest. It's okay, I have Nick and my fellow Victors with me. Nick has been getting counseling for his suicidal tendencies and depression. Which must be a first for this District. Because counseling was always so expensive, but being a victor, he could afford the help. There is even rumors that therapists and psychiatrists from the Capitol is moving to the Districts, to set up cheap and inexpensive mental health hospitals for those who can't afford regular counseling. That's good news... Maybe Elena can seek help to get over the death of Zeker. Who knows really...

**District 5: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese's POV**

I get home from school and as usual my parents are returning home with their usual papers to grade. I just say that I'm home and go to my room. Tonight is the Victors Dinner for the Victory Tour, and I don't know if their just trying to pour salt onto the wound or not, but Battler and I have to attend. Like I said I don't know if it's salt on the wound or they just want us all present to see each other again. But I have to get busy, I still have no clue what to wear to the party...

**Capitol Victor: Dahlia Snow's POV**

I take another sip of sparkling white grape juice. I can't have alcohol yet, and even if I was allowed too, I can't endanger the large lump in my stomach. Yep, I'm pregnant and Caligula is the father... He knocked me up when we had that night of passion before the Games. At first I was kind of scared, because I didn't know what my parents would think of me pregnant as a teenager, but they understood and promised to stick by me to the very end. Caligula even promised he would be by my side, and that he has a special surprise when we reach the Capitol for the final party of the Tour. Even though Elena and I are around the same age, she's been able to drink alcohol... I guess losing the guy you loved and never admitted your feelings before he was mauled to death, can do that to a young girl. Oh well...

**District 11 Victor: Nick McMullen's POV**

I sit at the table for District 11, and chat with Azrael, who is standing in front of my seat. We've became friends ever since the games, Sunshine and him are a couple now. Azrael lives alone in his house in Victor's Village, across the street from the Everdeen-Mellark residence. I've also heard that Katniss's mother was informed that Prim was revived, but then again the revelation was televised in a special news report on the Project. Azrael told me that Prim refused to move in with her mother, and stayed with Peeta and Katniss. Whatever floats her boat I guess... Sunshine walks over in her pretty party dress and takes Azrael off my hands to dance with him. Oh well...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

It's been a few weeks since the Vitory Tour had ended... And I stand here in the cemetary at the Capitol... I lay roses in front of the tombstone of my fiancee, Elvis Devon, who was murdered while coming home from work. Who would do such a thing and why? If it wasn't a robbery, then why was she taken away from me? The mother of my two children, and the woman of my life... Is dead... Nothing will replace her in my heart, nothing... I notice Monroe walking up to me, why is he here in the dead of night? It's strange... Because I didn't expect him to meet me anywhere, except in his office next week for the latest appointment on deciphering these new memories and dreams. He stands in front of the tombstone and sighs heavily...

"You won't forgive the killer for taking her away from you..." he said. "And you won't ever forgive the killer after what I'm about to tell you..."

Then he went on a long story about Elvis being a agent in the CIA, or Capitol Intelligence Administration. Then he told me about how she was assigned to watch over me after my death, and revival with the Lazarus Protocol. I can't believe I'm even hearing this right, but he also explained to me a dream grandpa had before I was born. A prophecy on things to come, and when I think about the dream, it did make a lot of sense. Basically I'm this Phoenix in the dream, after Katniss the Mockingjay brings down Snow's empire, I finish the job with my Phoenix comrades. We burn down Snow's empire and ensure it won't be rebuilt ever again. I am that Phoenix who burns everything after the Mockingjay brought down grandpa's first empire. The other Phoenixes, were the ones I rescued from the lab, just one problem though... They didn't help me burn down the empire grandpa was trying to rebuild. But I do give them an A for helping me free my cousin... As she is pregnant with a son, and will give birth in a couple of months. I thank Monroe for telling me, as he leaves, leaving me to comtemplate the story he just told me.

There is a mixture of anger and sadness... I'm mad that Elvis was living a lie, but I'm sad that she actually did love me and now she's dead... Nothing will ever bring her back and I don't want to resort to that god forsaken project to bring her back. Maybe it will be better this way... How can it possibly get any worse? Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because I think I have jinxed my life...

**Author's Comment: That's it! This story is officially over! I will have the prologue for the sequel up in about a day or two... But I won't be updating that one a whole lot. I do have other stories that need my attention right now. So be ready for Real or Not Real: Memorial Games 2.**


End file.
